Cae la Noche (bajo las alas del dragón)
by Erinia Aelia
Summary: La compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble abandona la Comarca con una nueva incorporación, pero no son conscientes de que alguien más les sigue de cerca: una criatura oscura y siniestra, que no dudará en eliminar a quien se interponga en su objetivo. Le conviene que los enanos la lleven hasta Érebor, pero ella no apostaría a que todos vayan a llegar vivos allí. Irán cayendo uno a uno.
1. Capítulo I: Acecho

_Despierta…_

_El sol ya se ha puesto; es hora de que te muevas, maldita._

_¿Acaso odias tu vida?_

¿Qué vida? ¿Vagar por la Tierra Media, procurando pasar desapercibidos, intentando que los hombres no sepan de nuestra existencia? ¿Ser errantes, apátridas y autárquicos, como lobos solitarios? ¿Que puedan pasar años hasta ver a un igual y que el encuentro resulte tan breve como un suspiro?

Eso no es vida, al menos tal como la que observo cuando arribo de noche a alguna aldea, o la que atisbo en la agitación de las ciudades.

_No me cuentes penas. Tienes que rastrearlos, ahora que ellos estarán descansando.  
_

Te levantas ya con el ceño fruncido y con cara de pocos amigos, si es que alguna vez en tu vida has tenido alguno. Vuelves a hacerte una coleta alta, trenzándola después, relajando los mechones delanteros para que no acaben cayendo anárquicos sobre tu rostro. Es la única forma que tienes de domar tu melena ondulada, ligeramente acaracolada, aunque das por imposible ese mechón que tarde o temprano se deslizará serpenteante entre tu ojo derecho y la nariz, rozando tus labios hasta alcanzar la clavícula.

Recoges la capa del suelo, que te ha servido de jergón y te la abrochas al cuello, ladeándola para que caiga hacia tu izquierda y así dejar expedita tu derecha. Sobre la capa, te colocas la esclavina de pelo de vulpeja negra. Aunque apenas hay luz procedente del ocaso filtrándose por la espesura del bosque, te cubres con la capucha de la esclavina. Su punta en forma de pico de águila ayuda a ocultar mejor tu rostro.

Compruebas que la escarcela sigue asida al cinturón, agarras el morral y te lo cruzas al lado contrario. Ya sólo quedan las armas.

Con el paso de los años, les has cogido cariño. Sabes que no deberías, pues tarde o temprano éstas te abandonan, si no las pierdes en una refriega, se quiebran tras la enésima vez que las afilas.

Te tomas tu tiempo acariciando el filo de esa guadaña que has ido modificando hasta adecuarla a ti como si fuese otra extensión más de tu cuerpo, viéndote en su reflejo.

Ahí está otra vez, esa sonrisa aviesa, amenazante; mostrando a través de la comisura derecha de tu labio, que levemente se alza inmisericorde, uno de tus colmillos superiores. ¿Por qué se les helará la sangre a tus víctimas con su mera visión? Seguramente no conozcas todas las razas que habitan la Ecúmene, pero apostarías tus altas botas de cuero negro a que no muchas tienen los colmillos tan desarrollados.

Los orcos y trasgos no cuentan, sus prominentes colmillos inferiores les confieren un aspecto estulto, al menos a tu juicio. Aunque has visto el más atávico terror reflejado en el rostro de los humanos cuando eran exterminados por esos engendros, y supones que a ellos sí deben de darles miedo.

_Te estás demorando._

Te embozas con un pañuelo para tapar boca y nariz.

El sable de estrecha hoja de corindón negro ligeramente curvada, con guarda de plata y empuñadura de marfil, que adquiriste en el Cercano Harad, compite con la guadaña por ser tu favorita. Aún recuerdas con quien la estrenaste: ahogó una exclamación de asombro al notar la sangre saliendo a borbotones de su garganta degollada. Te la calas a la espalda dentro de su vaina azabache. Coges tus dos gumías y las envainas en sus fundas a ambos lados de tus caderas.

Y echas a correr.

Se han estado moviendo más rápido desde que salieron de la Comarca gracias a que ahora llevan monturas. Caminar no es lo que mejor se les dé con esas piernas tan cortas.

Nunca habías estado en esa región. Habías oído hablar de los Hobbits, aunque jamás los habías visto y la verdad, tampoco te interesaban. También los llaman medianos, y casi lo prefieres.

Se les ha unido uno. Hay que reconocer que el Istar sabe escoger. Un ser de menor tamaño que los enanos y de aspecto aún más aterrador si cabe. Ya puedes imaginarte la clase de estragos que causará entre las hordas de orcos…

_Te das cuenta de que te estás riendo sola, ¿verdad? Menos mal que no te ve nadie, creería que estás perturbada._

¿Y no lo estoy? Converso mentalmente conmigo misma.

_Y da gracias. Es lo que te mantiene cuerda.  
_

Por fin los encuentras tras tres horas corriendo e intuyendo el camino que han seguido. Se han parado a pernoctar en un saliente rocoso. Mientras unos duermen, otros parecen mantener una charla despreocupada al calor del fuego, acompañada con dosis de adoración hacia su líder. Te preguntas si entre tanta adulación alguien se estará encargando de la guardia nocturna.

Sí, parece que un enano, que debe de tener una estrella de mar por espejo, hace como que vigila. Desde luego no muy bien, porque aparte de no percatarse de tu presencia, al otro lado del precipicio se encuentran un par de huargos con sus respectivos jinetes.

Huargos. Qué desperdicio de animal. Pudiendo haber devenido en una especie señorial e intimidante, los orcos la han degenerado. Ahora no son más que un nido de pulgas que babea constantemente, más parecidos a las hienas que a los lobos. Asco de evolución.

En fin, te tocará hacer el trabajo del tipo del peinado raro.

Te deslizas entre la escasa vegetación berroqueña sin apenas hacer ruido. Un salto de distancia y sigilo impensables para cualquier otra raza y te sitúas tras un canchal a espaldas de los huargos, que han percibido algo y voltean sus cabezas para comprobar, mientras uno de los jinetes ordena al otro avisar a sus congéneres.

Yo no contaría con ello.

Te impulsas con tu pie derecho sobre la roca y con un movimiento horizontal en arco de derecha a izquierda, decapitas a ambos con la guadaña. La sueltas en el aire para agarrar las gumías e hincarlas en las cabezas de los huargos, que ya habían iniciado el giro para encararte, y una vez ensartadas, las rotas para fracturar sus cráneos. ¿Hola? ¿Eso ha sonado a sandía madura estrellándose contra el suelo?

Continúas presionando las testas de los dos animales con las gumías hasta que escuchas su último y trabajoso aliento.

Rápido y más o menos insonoro. Indoloro no tanto.

Has ganado tiempo, los orcos tardarán en darse cuenta de que estos dos no regresan. Lo malo es que, si son algo astutos, empezarán a mosquearse, porque ya van unas cuantas bajas desde que empezaron a seguir a los enanos.

Bueno, ya te preocuparás por eso más tarde. Ahora tienes dos fiambres de orco con sangre fresca todavía rebosante por las carótidas. Aprovecharás algo al menos, ¿no? No es cuestión de andar desperdiciando con los tiempos que corren.

Una vez saciada, sacas de tu faltriquera una cajita metálica algo oxidada y extraes unas cuantas hojas de tabaco, que enrollas cuidadosamente. Chasqueas los dedos para encenderlo y das una profunda calada para que empiece a tirar.

Qué bien sienta un cigarro puro después de la cena.

Sin dejar de fumar, recoges del suelo la guadaña, que había caído unos pasos más allá que la cabeza de uno de esos bichos. Te acurrucas contra el peñasco que te sirvió de peana y disfrutas de las últimas caladas de la jornada, alargándolas para que duren lo máximo posible. Apagas el puro casi a la mitad y te lo guardas en un bolsillo que tu coleto tiene oportunamente a la altura del pecho para continuarlo en otra ocasión.

Desde allí vigilarás a la compañía el resto de la noche. A ver si con un poco de suerte no se meten en problemas.

* * *

Ella se llama Nyxiræ. Esta noche anda ocupada observando a los enanos, pero, aunque es bastante perspicaz y siempre está ojo avizor, hay determinadas cosas que escapan a su control. Por ejemplo, lo que sucede a millas de allí y es imposible que ella sepa, lo que hablan los enanos y ella no puede escuchar, lo que se dicen los dichosos elfos telepáticamente, lo no venido y lo pasado, o si Gandalf desaparece y no avisa a nadie.

Un primer detalle, en principio importante, es que ella pertenece a una raza oscura.

No como los Moriquendi, elfos oscuros que no vieron la luz de bla bla bla. No.  
Se trata de una raza siniestra, de moral y ética disolutas y cuestionables; y muy inteligente.

Y aunque de momento lo pueda parecer, no es un vampiro, y no se alimenta de sangre (o al menos no exclusivamente) aunque sí la necesita para poder valerse de ciertas habilidades asociadas a su especie.

Un segundo detalle, a priori insignificante, es que ella cree que nadie de la compañía se ha percatado de su presencia, pero eso no es del todo cierto.  
El mediano vio moverse mínimamente la espesura frente al precipicio, pero como no es Légolas ni ve con sus ojos de elfo, no le concedió importancia ni lo comentó con ninguno.

No obstante, ahora, pasadas las horas y de nuevo en camino, no puede quitarse de encima la inefable sensación de que algo los vigila.


	2. Capítulo II: Impreciso

_Se barrunta tormenta._

Ya veo.

Empezará a llover antes de que amanezca, lo cual hará que los enanos se despierten y emprendan la marcha antes de lo previsto. Permanecerás aquí hasta comprobar la dirección que toman y después buscarás un recoveco en el roquedal donde dormir. Tres horas, sólo tres horas, pero debes cerciorarte de que es imposible ser descubierta y de que no albergas ninguna duda de hacia dónde se dirigen.

_Los dos orcos._

Uno de ellos era de mayor graduación que el otro. Hace tiempo que no usabas su lengua, pero tampoco es que haya evolucionado mucho desde que la aprendiste.

"Manda a decirle al amo/ que hemos encontrado a esa escoria de enanos". Rima y todo.

Recuerda. La última vez que viste la caterva de orcos fue hace dos días. Acababan de enterarse de que los enanos abandonaban la Comarca. Así, grosso modo, eran unos 25. Sí, te sorprendiste de que encomendasen a una reducida cuadrilla de 25 acabar con 13 enanos, armados y supuestamente bien entrenados, un Istar y un mediano (bueno, al mediano casi que ni lo contamos). ¿Veinticinco? ¿Sólo veinticinco? Puff, en serio, cada día se esfuerzan menos.

_Ya, y me vas a decir que esto lo haces por puro afán altruista, ¿no? Para ver si así desarrollan su intelecto._

En fin, réstales el gerifalte y el soldado que te cargaste anoche, y uno más que fue tan estúpido de separarse del resto para vete tú a saber qué.

Teniendo en cuenta dónde acamparon antes de enviar a sus exploradores, habrán contado con que estos estarían sin dar señales un día, día y medio a lo sumo, antes de traer noticias confirmando la posición de la compañía. Pero si transcurrido dicho plazo siguen sin saber nada, habrás conseguido que su amo pierda la paciencia, que su huargo se coma a algún otro incompetente para dar escarmiento y que envíe una cuadrilla mayor (que tampoco es que sea el súmmum de la estrategia, pero como hasta el momento les viene funcionando, pues ¿para qué pensar más?), la cual también deberá mandar una avanzadilla; mas esta vez reduciendo al máximo el tiempo de espera entre recibir nuevas y pasar a la acción, lo que les obligará a acortar distancias a costa de la posibilidad de ser descubiertos por los enanos y eliminar así el factor sorpresa. Pero tampoco crees que ese detalle les importe demasiado.

En tal caso, calculas que podrían estar dando caza a los enanos en otro día y medio como mucho, es decir, hoy no, mañana al mediodía.

Perfecto entonces, más o menos como habías planeado. Cuando se vean acorralados por cuarenta o cincuenta orcos con sus huargos, entrarás en escena para ayudarlos.

Te empiezas a mover lentamente. Tras horas en la misma postura, tienes las articulaciones algo entumecidas. Acaricias la roca que te ha servido de respaldo. "Buen granito", te habría dicho tu padre de encontrarse aquí, "Cuarzoso. No se altera tanto con la humedad." Dedicas un instante a echarlo de menos. No hace mucho que os visteis por última vez, aunque para ti el paso del tiempo es relativo.

Echas un ojo al otro lado del precipicio. Ahora se está encargando de la guardia un enano con obesidad mórbida, pero como si no. Está más de sueño que de vigilia. Sacudes la cabeza con una media sonrisa impotente. Si su líder estuviera al tanto, la reprimenda iba a ser peor que un día sin pan, que supones que para alguien tan gordo debe de ser algo así como una tortura del Tártaro.

Has tenido tiempo de analizarlos y casi todos parecen curtidos en las lides de la guerra, pero a otros en cambio te preguntas por qué diantres les han permitido unirse. Deben de tener capacidades ocultas que no habrán podido pergeñar aún, porque de otro modo te resulta incomprensible.

Como bien has predicho, ha empezado a llover, despertando a los aletargados enanos (rollizo incluido). Si conoces algo a su jefe, en unos cinco minutos estarán de nuevo sobre los ponis.

Aprovechas para hacerte con algunas de las armas que los dos orcos de anoche ya no van a necesitar. Veamos. Dos espadas de acero del malo, más bien hierro, una guja y cinco facas herrumbrosas. Hmm, podrías cargar con una de las espadas o con la guja, y con dos de los cuchillos, los cuales ajustas a tu cinturón a falta de vaina mejor. Total, seguro que pronto te desharás de ellos.

Agachada tras unos matorrales, observas a la compañía dirigirse hacia el Estenordeste.

_¿ ¿Qué ha sido eso? ?_

¿Qué? ¿El qué?

_El mediano. ¡Te ha visto!_

No. Es imposible. Hay mucha distancia y estoy agazapada entre la maleza.

_Te estoy diciendo que te ha mirado a los ojos. Por un breve instante, un pestañeo, sus ojos se han cruzado con los tuyos._

De ser así, habría seguido escudriñando para confirmarlo, o habría hecho algún gesto para avisar a sus compañeros. Pero no, míralo, continúa como si nada montado en su poni siguiendo al resto.

_Está bien, como quieras; pero yo que tú permanecería alerta. No te conviene que dé la voz de alarma en el momento menos oportuno._

* * *

Bilbo se desperezó cuando empezó a notar un fino velo de agua sobre su cara.

Todos los enanos (sí, también Bombur) comenzaron a despertarse casi al unísono, y Thorin dio una escueta orden de retomar la marcha en cuanto las monturas estuviesen listas. La lluvia había conseguido despertarlo de mal humor, escamoteándole un cuarto de hora de sueño por lo menos.

Bilbo se dirigió a su poni y le acercó una manzana al hocico, que el animal no pudo despreciar. Mientras lo ensillaba, en su cabeza iban y venían destellos de lo que su imaginación había recreado sobre lo que le habían relatado esa noche acerca de la batalla de Azanulbizar: el Pálido Orco, la cabeza del rey Thrór rodando ladera abajo, el brazo izquierdo de Azog saltando por los aires tras ser rebanado por Thorin… Estas dos últimas visiones le arrancaron un escalofrío que hasta el poni pudo notar, haciendo que diera un respingo. Procuró tranquilizarlo antes de montar en él (con cierta dificultad, pues esta vez Kíli y Fíli no lo habían ayudado a subirse)

La mayoría de los enanos ya se encontraba descendiendo por la estrecha trocha que salía del relieve que les había guarecido esa noche. Espoleó su montura para que siguiera a las demás y dedicó un último vistazo más allá del precipicio, donde antes de dormir le pareció haber visto algo.

La lluvia arreciaba conforme avanzaba el día, y envolvía a los enanos en un ambiente de decaimiento. Nadie hablaba salvo para quejarse del diluvio entre dientes, y Bilbo tenía un desasosiego continuo martilleándole el cerebro. Un pensamiento incorpóreo, indefinido, que no llegaba a desentrañar, pero que le estaba enervando lentamente.

Unos ojos, unos intensos ojos ambarinos -ahora cristalinos, ahora traslúcidos-, se posaron de repente en su mente. Rodeados de un pelaje brillante entre violeta y azul oscuro casi negro. Instantáneamente lo asoció a la ilustración de uno de los libros sobre fauna y flora que atesoraba en su añorada biblioteca: una pantera. Un felino del sur, de hábitos arborícolas. Eso era lo único que podía recordar del pasaje descriptivo que acompañaba al grabado, el cual representaba a la fiera en actitud ofensiva, con el morro arrugado mostrando las fauces y los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados observando de frente, como si hubiera fijado su presa.

Del sur. ¿Qué hacía uno de esos animales tan al noroeste, en Eriador? No, no podía ser que hubiese visto una pantera. Pero entonces, ¿qué había visto?

Si seguía comiéndose el tarro con la idea, sólo conseguiría que le diese un dolor de cabeza, y la jornada se presentía larga como para encima añadirle una migraña.

En ese momento, Dori suplicaba a Gandalf que hiciera algo para detener el aguacero, y Gandalf le espetó que se buscase otro mago, a lo que Bilbo aprovechó para preguntarle por los miembros de su orden, iniciando así una conversación que buscaba distraerle de sus divagaciones.

Pero la imagen difusa de aquellos ojos se grabó inconsciente e irremediablemente en su memoria.


	3. Capítulo III: Contacto

_Despierta._

_Ya has dormido suficiente. No ha dejado de llover y si han cambiado de rumbo, te costará más encontrar su rastro._

Abres los ojos. La pequeña oquedad donde te refugiaste para dormir se ha encharcado, mojándote las botas y empapando tus ropas. Una cortina de agua continúa descargando desde el cielo. No te preocupas de secarte, es tontería mientras siga lloviendo, pero elevas instintivamente la temperatura de tu cuerpo para mantenerte caliente. Los climas fríos nunca fueron de tu agrado.

Te vuelves a calar la capucha y a embozar con el pañuelo. Haces acopio de armas (al final te decantaste por la guja en vez de por la espada orca) y sales a la intemperie.

Ni rastro de enanos ni de orcos.

En cuatro saltos estás abajo, en la senda pedregosa que les viste tomar, y arrancas a correr para alcanzarlos. Cada cierto tiempo deceleras para asegurarte de que continúas por buen camino.

Mediodía. Ha dejado de llover.

Los orcos deben de haber enviado ya la nueva avanzadilla.

Decides salirte del sendero por si acaso. No es que temas que te vean, en realidad se te da un ardite. Pero no conviene que sea muy obvio que tú también persigues el mismo objetivo.

_Deberías ir pensando en comer…_

Haces un alto en la verde llanura para otear en busca de algún animalillo que llevarte a la boca. Atisbas una pequeña liebre que roe con ansia un tubérculo. No está demasiado lejos y está de espaldas a ti. Te llevas la mano a tu cadera derecha y despacio desenfundas tu gumía, entretanto con idéntica calma te vas agachando para ocultarte entre la hierba alta. Respiras. Sujetas la gumía como si fuera una espada en vez de un cuchillo, la sopesa un par de veces mientras compruebas cuán favorable te será el viento, y la lanzas.

Diana.

Saltas hasta donde ha caído el lebrato antes de que se desangre y aprovechas la escasa sangre que pueda aportarte. Cargas con su cuerpecillo hasta una fresneda cercana, no quieres comer en la planicie, el fuego se advertiría claramente.

Entre los árboles recoges unos cuantos cantos rodados y formas un pequeño círculo que rellenas de hojarasca. Acercas tus dedos y los chasqueas para prenderla.

Fuego.

Te tirarías horas mirándolo, jugando con las llamas, atesorándolo entre tus manos para que nunca se apagase, dibujando en él figuras oníricas. Pero ahora no. Ahora te va a servir para cocinar a la desdichada liebre. Requiescat in pace. Aunque no lo llamarías cocinar cuando no puedes ni aderezarla con unas tristes hierbas o con aceite. En fin, por peores cosas has pasado que por un insípido lebrel.

_¿Y si te dejas de sobremesas y los encuentras de una vez?_

Ay, a veces no me aguanto ni yo…

_Y no olvides eliminar el rastro de la lumbre._

Cae la noche y divisas una estrecha columna de humo tras una colina. Tienen que ser ellos. Aminoras tu paso y observas la orografía a tu alrededor para elegir desde dónde vigilarlos.

Vaya, parece que el Istar se aleja malhumorado. Menuda joya el Thorin. Debe de ser un tipo seco, cortante y bastante cabezota. Fácil de tratar, sin duda.

_Pues más o menos como tú, entonces._

Puedes percibir el olor del estofado que se están comiendo, haciendo que te suenen las tripas. Debes de tener ya la liebre en los pies y vuelves a sentir hambre, pero te contienes porque algo no te huele bien, y no es el guiso, precisamente.

Los dos jóvenes que parecen hermanos, y que se encargaban de guardar las monturas, se han despistado buscando a saber qué entre las ramas de los árboles cercanos, y has visto cómo un trol se llevaba a dos de sus ponis.

Esperas que se dejen de jueguecitos y se centren, porque el trol no tardará en volver para llevarse más. Dos jamelgos no lo van a contentar, y encima estos gigantes no suelen viajar solos.

Te arriesgas a acercar tu posición a su campamento para mantenerte al tanto de sus movimientos. Malditos enanos, qué noche no se meterán en problemas.

Te encaramas a un haya cercana a las que el trol ha derribado en su torpe retirada. Los dos enanos y (oh, sorpresa) el mediano andan inspeccionando el rastro y se percatan de que efectivamente el bicho ha ido a por más rocines.

Esto se pone interesante. A ver qué diantres hacen. No crees que a su jefe le haga mucha gracia perder sus monturas, pero por no aguantar una merecida bronca suya serán capaces de enfrentarse los tres solos a un trol, o a varios.

_Premio a la idea del día: enviar al mediano a recuperar los caballos._

Te llevas una mano a la cara con una suave palmada. Exasperante. Cuando parece que no pueden sorprenderte más, lo logran de nuevo. Al menos el mediano juega con la ventaja de la agilidad que le confieren sus dimensiones reducidas frente a la lentitud de movimientos típica de los trols. Confías en que eso sea suficiente, sino para traer de vuelta a los ponis, al menos para que salga indemne de ésta.

Permaneces subida a la copa del árbol lo que te parece una eternidad, que también se la ha debido de parecer a los demás, porque ahora corren en tropel armas en mano hacia donde se perdió el mediano.

Genial. Toca seguirlos. Y encima van los trece, o sea que ninguno se ha quedado en el campamento por si el mago regresa. Esto mejora por momentos.

Saltas de una rama a otra, aproximándote a un claro desde donde ya se oye la trifulca. El grupo ha entrado a saco y sin miramientos, y tres trols les hacen frente como pueden. Bueno, parece que no va a pasar a mayores, los trols están en clara desventaja y hasta te parece que los enanos estén disfrutando de la poca guerra que les dan. Te repantingas en una rama frondosa y contemplas la pelea fijándote en cada detalle: qué técnicas de lucha emplean, qué armas maneja cada cual, cómo los trols atrapan al mediano…

… Mierda.

Deseas que su líder sea lo suficientemente sensato y frío como para no arriesgar la vida del resto de sus compañeros por un simple hobbit, pero no se cumple. ¡Ay! Nunca entenderás a estas razas. Se empeñan en desdeñar la lógica aplastante.

_Esto se está poniendo feo. Deberías intervenir._

No. No voy a terciar para convertirme en su niñera. Esperaré. El Istar estará al caer.

_Nyx, los van a cocinar a la brasa. Tienes que intervenir._

Esto no estaba en el plan.

_Me da igual que no estuviese en el plan. No puedes confiar todo a que el viejo aparezca mágicamente y los salve. A este paso ninguno va a llegar a mañana, mucho menos a Érebor. ¡Debes intervenir ya!_

¡ ¡Jo-der! ! ¡Condenados enanos!

Te dejas de imprecaciones y con la guadaña en tu izquierda y la guja orca en tu derecha, saltas de la rama cayendo de pie, rodillas flexionadas, cerca de la hoguera. Con un imperceptible movimiento de tu cabeza, ordenas al fuego que se vaya apagando. En ese momento, los trols estaban prestando atención al mediano, que les estaba sugiriendo no sé qué de unas especias, pero ya te han visto y lo dejan de lado para abalanzarse sobre ti. Uno a uno. Qué considerados.

Aprovechas que el primero levanta sus brazos dejando el vientre libre para segárselo profundamente con la guadaña, y giras hacia tu izquierda soltándola, para no acabar enrollada en sus intestinos, que empiezan a desparramarse fuera de su cuerpo, pese a los esfuerzos del gigante por contenerlos con las manos.

Uno menos.

Los otros dos se han quedado unos instantes desconcertados ante la crudeza y rapidez de tu primer ataque, pero el estupor les dura lo justo. Uno de ellos (el que menos piensa) arremete contra ti, pero tú ya te has encaramado al improvisado espetón del asador donde están amarrados unos cuantos enanos. Procurando no pisarlos, pirueteas en el aire esquivando las pringosas manos del gigante y empleas el final del espetón como plataforma para dar un salto a gambeta y caer en el trapecio de la espalda del trol que había permanecido más indeciso, y que por supuesto no se lo esperaba. Le hincas con todas tus fuerzas la guja orca entre la cerviz y el occipital (¿dónde les empieza el cuello a estos bichos?)

Se inclina cayendo de rodillas y esputando sangre, pero ha muerto en el transcurso, terminándose de desplomar.

Ya van dos.

Sabe que va a morir. El último sabe que va a morir, lo ves en sus pequeños y mezquinos ojos. Dudan. ¿Negociar? ¿Arremeter?

Mientras se lo piensa, con algo de esfuerzo extraes la guja del cuerpo del trol sobre el que aún estás subida y te bajas con calma.

Recuerdas dónde arrojaron los trols las armas de los enanos cuando los capturaron. Miras soslayadamente hacia allí y ves el arco que suele usar uno de los jóvenes. No es tan grande como los élficos pero es más robusto. Se te pasa una idea por la mente. Un experimento un tanto teatral pero interesante de ejecutar si se terciare.

– Decide – Se lo dices en un volumen alto para que te escuche por encima de tu embozo, pero sin gritar ni mirarle a los ojos, pues, mientras, estás partiendo el mango de madera de la guja con la rodilla, de modo que sea más corta y manejable. En tu cabeza tienes localizado el arco y estás calculando la distancia a recorrer para alcanzarlo y el tiempo que te llevará. Poco, muy poco.

El trol sigue dubitativo unos segundos, todavía impactado por cómo has acabado con sus dos compañeros, a cuyos cuerpos dirige furtivas miradas, intercaladas con las que te dedica a ti.

– Muy bien.

Echas a correr hacia la pila de armas, lo que provoca que el trol reaccione e inicie la carrera hacia ti, pero tú ya te has hecho con el arco, que estaba en un lateral del montón. Te tiras espalda a tierra, asentando tus pies separados a ambos lados del maneral del arco y colocando entre ellos la guja a modo de flecha en la cuerda. La tensas trayéndola con tus dos manos hacia tu pecho mientras apuntas al trol que ya está casi encima, y sueltas.

Directa al esternón.

El trol retrocede un paso por el impacto, pero no está rematado, la moharra sólo se le ha clavado a la mitad. Te desembarazas del arco y te pones de pie. El trol pretende arrancarse la guja del pecho.

Ni hablar, amigo.

Das un giro en el aire y golpeas con los talones la punta del mango de madera, hundiéndole completamente la hoja.

Respiración trabajosa, tambaleo, caída de espaldas y estertor.

Parece que ha durado una edad pero no habrán transcurrido ni cinco minutos desde que estabas subida al árbol y, en ese tiempo, ninguno de los enanos ha emitido un solo sonido.

Ahora estás ahí de pie, junto a los despojos del último trol, y notas las miradas de todos (bueno, de casi todos, algunos de los que están en el asador no tienen perspectiva para verte) fijas en ti, digiriendo lo que acaba de ocurrir. Deberían prorrumpir en risas y alborozo. ¡Están vivos! Pero al igual que el tercer trol, pasean su vista sobre la carnicería que has provocado.

Suspiras, no crees que haya sido para tanto. Estás convencida de que habrán visto escenas más viscerales y sádicas que ésta.

Avanzas hacia el mediano, que sigue de pie, atado dentro de su saco. Estaba hablándole a los trols cuando tú apareciste de la nada.

Un hobbit. Es la primera vez en tu extensa vida que observas a uno de esos seres de cerca. Él te examina con desconfianza: no está seguro de si eres amiga o enemiga. Bueno, tú tampoco estás muy segura de ello.

Te acercas aún más a él con curiosidad, totalmente erguida para comprobar hasta dónde te llega. Sitúas la palma de tu mano encima de su cabeza (él la agacha levemente, extrañado) y con un gesto en paralelo hacia tu cuerpo, ves que te llega más o menos hasta el diafragma. Y sueltas una risita divertida pero sin malicia, debe de medir unos 4 pies. Más parece una mascota que lo que quiera que pinte en la compañía, aunque vete tú a saber, a lo mejor sí que hace de mascota.

Parece molesto por ser el objeto de tu interés, o también puede que sea por tu sutil burla sobre su estatura, pero te da bastante igual, todavía tiene el susto en el cuerpo como para atreverse a proferir queja alguna.

Te agachas con una genuflexión para ver su rostro de frente, a su altura. Vaya, parece que le han impactado tus ojos, y eso que entre la capucha en pico de águila y el mechón rebelde tampoco se deben de ver completamente. Los suyos son verdes. Muy bonitos por cierto. Si fuese de tu raza, sería un nicrón de agua con cierto atractivo pero sin belleza objetiva.

_Y si tuviera ruedas, sería una carreta…_  
_Venga, espabila. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada hasta que amanezca o vas a terminar de una vez?_

Sacas una gumía de su funda, causando un sonido metálico que altera al mediano. Mira al cuchillo y luego a ti con ojos implorantes. ¿Qué? ¿Se piensa que lo vas a matar? Bueno, la verdad es que no pruebas bocado desde la liebre de a mediodía y… ¡Que no! Tampoco te urge tanto, joder, ¿en qué estás pensando? Acaba de una vez y lárgate de aquí.

Desgarras el costal. Por suerte sigue vestido y no en calzones como los que se iban a comer primero. Rasgas sus ataduras y le entregas la otra gumía.

– Ayúdame a liberar a tus compañeros.

Asiente sin decir nada y se encamina al que tiene más cerca. Tú te diriges al jovencito que te ha "prestado" el arco. Se había agitado inquieto dentro de su saco cuando percibió la posibilidad de que te cargases al mediano, pero enseguida se tranquilizó. Es mono. Diferente. No parece tanto un enano. En fin, sacudes la cabeza para quitarte de encima esos pensamientos y rajas su fardo.

– Eras tú la pantera que nos vigilaba la otra noche, ¿verdad? – oyes al mediano preguntarte.

– ¿Cómo dices?

Todo pasó muy rápido.  
Mientras te girabas para responder al hobbit, el enano al que estabas ayudando, ya desembarazado del saco pero con las muñecas aún atadas, te ha bajado el embozo para verte la cara. Tú lo has mirado atónita por el inesperado atrevimiento, con la boca semiabierta, suficiente para que se apreciasen tus colmillos. Él, por supuesto, ha reparado en ellos y ahora te mira ojiplático e inquisitivo, con seria preocupación en el rostro.

Y más que te vas a preocupar, canalla.

Con la misma gumía que habías empleado para liberarlo, le presionas el cuello, debajo de la mandíbula, apretando los dientes y enseñándole furibunda tus caninos. ¿No querías verlos? Pues míralos ¡Míralos bien! Porque será lo último que veas en tu vida.

– ¡ ¡NO! ! – oyes gritar con rabia al líder, revolviéndose en su costal, luchando por desasirse de él, intentado arrastrarse desesperadamente hasta donde estáis el muchacho y tú.  
– No, por favor – y ahora con súplica. Puede que sea la primera vez en su vida que ese hombre suplique algo.

_Sosiégate, Nyx. Suelta al chico._

Respiras. Relajas la mano que sostiene el cuchillo y te alejas con cautela, advirtiéndole con tus ojos de que no haga ningún movimiento sospechoso.

– Creo que ya podéis valeros solos.

Y dicho esto, le arrancas tu otra gumía de las manos al mediano y vas a por tu guadaña que estaba tirada en el suelo. Te vuelves a embozar lanzándoles un último vistazo y sales corriendo.

Ellos creen que no te van a volver a ver.

No saben lo equivocados están.


	4. Capítulo IV: Raza sombría

**Elein88**: ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Animan mucho a continuar ^.^  
Soy consciente de que mi forma de narrar es complicada, pero espero que la historia compense el esfuerzo.

Aquí dejo un capítulo de conexión. Creo que los capítulos en 2ª persona son más animados (así es como intento que el lector viva la acción), pero el narrador omnisciente es necesario para no perder detalles que, de la otra forma, no se conocerían.

En fin, espero que os guste :) Y tanto si es así como si no, agradeceré comentarios :D Todo sea por mejorar.

* * *

Gandalf apareció mágicamente, pero ya no había mucho más que hacer. No obstante, el encontrarse a la mayoría de los enanos o bien aún en sacos o bien a un espetón atados, le hizo figurarse parte de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Eso, y los cadáveres de los tres trols, a cuál más en peor estado.

– ¿Alguien puede decirme qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? Y no es que dude de ti, Bilbo, mi querido amigo, pero no creo que hayas sido tú el que ha acabado con los trols, aunque seas casi el único que no esté envuelto a granel.

– Apareció de la nada – se apresuró a contestar Glóin, con su marcado acento.

– Cuando el hobbit estaba distrayendo a los trols, saltó de forma increíble hasta detrás de la hoguera y empezó a matarlos uno por uno – apostilló su hermano Óin, arrastrando mucho las erres.

– ¿Quién saltó?

– ¡Esa horrible criatura! – escupió Thorin mientras era ayudado por Bilbo a librarse del costal.

"Tan horrible no era" – pensó fugazmente Kíli, pero el recuerdo todavía reciente del cuchillo curvo en su garganta le disuadió de compartir públicamente ese pensamiento.

– ¿Qué criatura? – inquirió Gandalf.

– Que te lo digan Bilbo y Kíli, que fueron los que la vieron de cerca – sugirió Dwalin antes de caer sobre los rescoldos gracias a la intervención de Fíli, el primero al que liberó el mediano.

Gandalf los miró a ambos en demanda de respuestas. Bilbo se giró hacia él sin dejar de desanudar las ataduras de Thorin.

– Bueno, aunque al principio en el caos de la pelea me pareció un hombre, (algo delgado y nada corpulento, eso sí) después me cercioré de que era una mujer, pero con la capucha y el embozo no pude verle el rostro.

– ¿Una mujer? ¿Sola? – se sorprendió Gandalf – "Me resulta extraño. Quizás una elfa..." – susurró para sí pensativo.

Algo no le terminaba de encajar.  
El modo en que yacían los trols indicaba rigor, los tres habían muerto por una sola laceración, ya fuera en el abdomen, en la nuca o en el pecho. Pocas razas en la Tierra Media poseían semejante precisión técnica; sin embargo, y aunque había un asentamiento elfo cerca de allí, Gandalf estimó improbable que una elfa solitaria anduviera de noche rondando por ese bosque sin valor estratégico.  
Y la hoguera, la hoguera que por su tamaño debería haber continuado ardiendo y de la cual ahora sólo quedaban exánimes brasas entre los gruesos leños. Ese detalle que los enanos ni percibieron, le escamaba profundamente.

Se acercó al trol más próximo al cúmulo de armas y le arrancó con dificultad la guja del torso.

– Es un archa orca. ¿Estáis seguros de que era una mujer?

Un estremecimiento general sacudió brevemente a los enanos. Sencillamente era imposible que un orco les hubiese ayudado; más bien los habría rematado.

– No, aquello no era un orco, pero tampoco una mujer. Le vi los colmillos cuando estaba a punto de degollar a Kíli – respondió Thorin; su voz calma se tornó ronca y grave, con un poso de angustia e ira.

– ¿Colmillos? ¿Pero de qué estáis hablando? ¿Y me estáis diciendo que primero os salva de tres monstruos pero luego no tiene reparos en intentar mataros? No tiene ningún sentido – pero sí lo tenía. Gandalf empezaba a hacerse una idea de lo que podía ser aquella criatura, y no le gustaba lo más mínimo –. Kíli, cuéntame exactamente qué ha pasado, y no escatimes detalles.

Kíli remoloneaba ayudando a Bífur para evadir la pregunta. Estaba avergonzado de que su impetuosidad casi le costara la vida de una forma tan ruin, atado como un cerdo en el matadero. Estaba avergonzado de haber provocado que su tío, que nunca se había doblegado por nada, hubiese tenido que suplicar por su vida retorciéndose en un mísero saco sin la oportunidad de blandir siquiera una espada.

– ¡Kíli! – le exhortó Gandalf.

– ¡No sé por qué lo hice! – se escudó – Bilbo le preguntó algo sobre un tigre o una pantera y cuando se volvió a responderle, yo le quité el pañuelo que le cubría la cara – hizo una pausa y rememoró el rostro de la muchacha. Un escalofrío.

– ¿Y…? – el mago empezaba a perder la paciencia. Quería pruebas que ratificasen la hipótesis que había comenzado a elucubrar en su cabeza.

– Tenía los colmillos largos y afilados, como los de un lobo.

Gandalf calló un instante. Ese dato confirmaba la práctica totalidad de sus temores. – ¿Y no viste ningún otro rasgo que te llamara la atención? – preguntó con la vana esperanza de que un último detalle echara por tierra sus cábalas.

– Sus ojos – interrumpió Bilbo –, sus ojos eran brillantes, como si emitieran luz o la reflejasen, con multitud de vetas más claras que el fondo.

– ¡Sí! – se apresuró a afirmar Kíli –. Le brillaban los ojos. Eran amarillos. "Nunca había visto unos ojos así." – pero esto último tampoco lo dijo en voz alta.

Ya no albergaba ninguna duda. Gandalf se quedó clavado en el sitio, sostribándose en su bastón.  
¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que había movido a esa criatura a salvar a los enanos? Su raza era neutral a la par que cruel. No se inmiscuían en asuntos ajenos e, inclementes, mataban por necesidad: necesidad de sangre, necesidad de mantenerse en secreto, necesidad de conocimientos... Lo que significaba matar mucho. Aislados de las otras culturas, cuyas conductas sociales obviaban, no sentían lástima o admiración por ninguna otra especie más allá de la que pudiera inspirar la sabiduría que éstas acumulasen. De ahí que, aun considerándose una raza sombría, despreciasen a la mayoría de seres malignos (orcos, trasgos, trols…) por considerarlos inferiores intelectualmente. Pero en realidad, debido a su exacerbado hermetismo, se sabía muy poco de los de su género, y lo poco que Gandalf sabía, era que debían temerlos.

– ¿Y a qué venía la pregunta que le hiciste? – quiso saber Fíli desde el otro lado de la improvisada barbacoa. La recordaba porque se encontraba junto a Bilbo cuando éste la formuló.

– ¡Ah! Por nada. Es que la noche anterior me pareció ver una especie de gran felino de ojos ambarinos y pelaje oscuro, como con reflejos violáceos, entre la maleza frente al precipicio. Habría jurado que era una pantera, pero no podía ser estando tan al norte, ¿no? – quería restar trascendencia a esa información. Presentía que se había equivocado al no comentarlo en su momento.

– ¿ ¿Estás insinuando que sabías que ese ser ha estado vigilándonos desde hace días y no has dicho nada? ? – gritó Thorin colérico. Tenía claro que la incorporación del hobbit a la compañía no había sido una decisión acertada, pero ahora estaba seguro de que su ineptitud también podía llegar a costarles caro. La vida.

– N-no le concedí importancia. Estábamos en plena naturaleza, creí normal que hubiera bestias alrededor – se defendió Bilbo, pero bajando el volumen y la seguridad en su respuesta a medida que ésta escapaba de su boca. Se estaba dando cuenta de cuán necio había sido. No estaba en una excursión por el parque, estaba en una misión capital para sus compañeros, y lo más probable es que hubiera gente con interés en sabotearla.

Gandalf se interpuso entre Bilbo y Thorin para que este último no continuase increpándole por su descuido. Ya no tenía solución que el mediano hubiese visto tal o cual cosa y no hubiese avisado, y seguro que había aprendido la lección.

– Si esa criatura nos ha estado siguiendo, no dejará de hacerlo ahora aunque se haya descubierto. Tarde o temprano volverá a aparecer, y tendremos que estar preparados. Porque si es lo que creo que es, os aseguro que no hay forma humana de acabar con ella. Sólo disuadirla de que no somos lo suficientemente interesantes como para que se entretenga con nosotros, y esperar que no nos mate por ello – sentenció el mago, revistiendo sus palabras de un tono lúgubre que a los enanos se les antojó tremendista y exagerado. Ni que se tratara de un Balrog…  
Porque… no podía tratarse de un Balrog, ¿verdad?


	5. Capítulo V: Inminente

**Hebe: **¡Muchas gracias por comentar! :D  
Me gusta leer fics inspirados en El Hobbit sobre OC femeninos que interactúen con Thorin y demás; pero, para escribirlo yo, he preferido crear un personaje siniestro aunque neutral y atrayente, y ver cómo puedo incluirlo en un mundo donde el Bien y el Mal están tan marcadamente diferenciados sin que parezca que lo he colado con calzador. No sé si lo estaré consiguiendo o no :P

En cuanto a los capítulos, me gusta hacerlos cortos y actualizar de forma frecuente, en vez de tirarme muchos días con un capítulo muy extenso. Aunque no descarto que después del verano, cuando el tiempo libre empiece a escasear, cambie de costumbres :(

**Elein88:** Enormemente agradecida por tus aclaraciones sobre anatomía ;)

N. del A.: El sable haradrim que describo en el primer capítulo y que en éste vuelve a aparecer, es en realidad una katana de hoja negra y mango blanco. Así como las estrellas metálicas que figuran más abajo se corresponden con unos shuriken. La cuestión es que dudo que esos términos encajen en el vocabulario de Tolkien, por eso las he descrito en vez de nominarlas como generalmente se las conoce.

* * *

_No puedes aguantar la respiración eternamente._

En realidad nunca lo has intentado. Sería interesante saber si sigues siendo inmortal sin respirar. Sabes que no respiras lo mismo que hombres, orcos, enanos y demás mortales. El hecho de que ellos respiren oxígeno los mantiene vivos y los condena a la vez. Su cuerpo se oxida lentamente tras cada exhalación y eso les conduce irremediablemente a su muerte, pero es evidente que si dejasen de respirar, morirían igualmente. Qué paradoja.

_Allá tú con tus experimentos, pero como no salgas pronto de esta pocilga, acabarás oliendo igual que ella._

Los trols no se desplazan durante el día, por lo que ocupan cuevas hasta que llega la noche, y en ellas se dedican a reunir un variopinto surtido de cacharros inservibles con objetos interesantes. Tardaste poco en encontrar la caverna, y efectivamente el olor era insoportable al principio y sigue siéndolo ahora. No te vas a acostumbrar a él por mucho que permanezcas en ella, de modo que aguantas la respiración mientras la recorres en busca de algo que te pueda ser de utilidad.

Nada más entrar, una montaña de monedas doradas te dio mejor bienvenida que ese primer impacto pestilente. A los de tu especie no os suelen interesar los tesoros ni las riquezas materiales, más que nada porque no les dais uso, pero es cierto que si tu plan continúa como lo trazaste, cuando te integres con los enanos, tendrás que asumir sus costumbres, y ello exigirá que pagues por aquello que te interese.

Te haces con un puñado de monedas que metes en un bolsillo interno del morral y prosigues tu inspección ahora que tus ojos ya se han adaptado a la oscuridad.

Espadas élficas de buena factura. Inmejorable, dirías. No te decantas aún por llevártelas. Aparte de que para tu gusto ya cuentas con demasiadas armas entre la guadaña, el sable haradrim, las gumías y los cuchillos orcos, no dudas de que los enanos o el mago pasarán por aquí a echar un vistazo y seguramente a ellos les harán mejor servicio.

Deben de ser muy antiguas, de Gondolin o Menegroth, así que renuncias a ellas con lástima. Pero sí que te vas a llevar unas estrellas metálicas que hay esparcidas en el suelo junto a las espadas. Venid con mamá.

Esas pequeñas cuchillas arrojadizas de hojas afiladas y punzantes pueden ser muy útiles para disuadir a media distancia. Coges cinco y las ensartas en el poco hueco libre que queda en tu cinturón de cuero, con cuidado de que queden bien sujetas a él y a la vez siga siendo fácil y rápido echar mano de ellas.

_Me parece que pronto te vas a tener que "comprar" otro cincho. Éste ya está en las últimas._

Sales cauta de la cueva agradeciendo una bocanada de aire fresco y es entonces cuando lo ves. Él no te ha visto a ti porque no tiene ángulo.

El rastreador orco sobre su huargo. Ya era hora.

Debe de haber divisado la columnilla de humo del desatendido campamento enano y se ha adentrado en el bosque para concretar la posición de la compañía.

Está lo suficientemente cerca como para probar la efectividad de tu nueva adquisición. Apuntas a la sien y ¡blanco! Tiene el tiempo suficiente para procesar la información de que está muerto y caer de su montura.

El huargo se percata de la falta de jinete y, al no encontrar nadie a quien atacar, sale huyendo en la misma dirección por la que vino.

Derecho a la horda. Cuando vean al lobo sin el explorador, darán por sentado que los enanos lo han eliminado, y sólo tendrán que seguir al animal de vuelta para que les indique dónde se hallan.

Te acercas al orco y le extraes la estrella del cráneo. Lo pones boca arriba y desabrochas su rudimentaria armadura para, con uno de tus cuchillos orcos, practicarle una perforación en el pecho a la altura del cayado aórtico y aprovechar el flujo de sangre que aún lo esté atravesando. Necesitas toda la que puedas consumir para disponer al completo de tus capacidades en las próximas horas, cuando entres en combate directo con los orcos para salvar de nuevo a los enanos.

Cuando terminas con él, lo arrastras con dificultad hasta unos peñascos para ocultarlo, pues has escuchado voces que se aproximan, buscando la cueva de los trols.

* * *

– Gandalf, entonces ¿qué era el ser que nos ayudó? – preguntó Fíli – Nos has dejado intrigados.

– Yo creo que intentaba meternos el miedo en el cuerpo para que estemos más atentos – apuntó Ori con sorna –, pero todos sabemos que esa criatura no tendrá ninguna opción contra nosotros cuando empuñemos nuestro poderoso acero enano.

– Pues si nos vuelve a encontrar en tan enojosa situación, en calzones y sin poder echar mano de nuestras armas, más bien seremos nosotros los que no tengamos opción – le respondió Bófur para calmar el arranque de osadía e insensatez de su compañero.

– Gandalf, ¿qué era? – insistió Kíli ante el prolongado mutismo del mago.

El viejo había evitado responder las anteriores seis veces que le habían preguntado lo mismo. Temía que supieran demasiado sobre ella, puesto que los de su estirpe eliminaban a los mortales que llegaban a conocer de su existencia. A los elfos no los mataban por ese motivo, pues eran más antiguos, y por eso eran conscientes (al menos los individuos más vetustos) de toda raza que vino después, pero además parecía existir un pacto tácito de silencio. Vosotros no decís nada sobre nosotros, nosotros no os masacramos en masa.

– ¡Gandalf! – ahora era Bilbo el que presionaba.

– Nízrim – dijo escueto el mago –. Ése es su nombre en sindarin. Ignoro cómo se llaman a sí mismos.

– Nízrim – pronunció Bilbo pensativo. Kíli también lo repitió en su cabeza –. No suena aterrador ciertamente.

– ¿Y cómo es que nunca hemos oído hablar de ellos? – inquirió Dori.

– Eso es, Señor Enano, porque asesinan a todo aquél que llega a saber lo que son – atajó Gandalf, esperando mantener a raya la curiosidad de los enanos; y lo logró.

En ese momento Kíli entendió el porqué del embozo. Si no le hubiese visto los colmillos, por lo poco que se podía apreciar de su aspecto, podría haber pasado por una mujer joven o una elfa con ojos y cabello un tanto peculiares; evitando así dejar un reguero de muertos por doquier cada vez que tuviera que exponerse en público. Pero ahora que había descubierto su secreto, y después de comprobar en carne propia cómo no había tenido reparos en amenazar con matarlo, tal como acababa de confirmar Gandalf, empezó a sentir un temor fundado por su vida.

– Tranquilo, Kíli. No permitiremos que te suceda nada – le dijo Fíli en confidencia, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. Parecía haber adivinado lo que le pasaba a su hermano por la mente.

Llegaron a la cueva y lo primero que sintieron fue un hedor nauseabundo que conseguiría hacerles vomitar si prolongaban su visita en aquel lugar. No obstante, Glóin, Nori y Bófur lograron distraerse de él gracias a las mismas monedas de oro que en su mayoría Nyxiræ despreció. Y Thorin y Gandalf, gracias a las espadas forjadas en Gondolin por los altos elfos de la Primera Edad que convenientemente ella rechazó.

Cuando cada cual se sintió satisfecho con lo que el botín de los trols le había deparado, salieron al exterior. Gandalf tenía un regalo para Bilbo, ya que éste había permanecido fuera porque estaba seguro de que devolvería lo poco que le quedaba en el estómago del estofado de la cena si entraba, y no quería dar a los enanos más motivos para reprobarlo.

Toma, Bilbo, un abrecartas. Brilla y todo, así que úsalo con moderación.

– ¡Algo se aproxima! – gritó Thorin.

– ¡No os separéis! ¡Daos prisa! ¡Armaos! – comandó Gandalf.

Y en efecto, algo o alguien sorteando la ingente maleza, aunque pareciera imposible, les iba a dar alcance a gran velocidad.


	6. Capítulo VI: Reencuentro

**Elein88: **Gracias por seguir ahí y dar señales de vida XD

A mí también me encanta la versión que P. Jackson se ha currado de Gandalf, porque la impresión que de él me dejó el libro (aunque no lo recuerde apenas) es que era bastante cascarrabias, casi siempre con un humor de perros.  
Creo que, para cambiar un poco de aires, voy a conservar esa primera impresión en mi relato para con la protagonista, al menos durante unos cuantos capítulos :P

* * *

_¿Ese hombre tiene guano de pájaro en el pelo?_

... Sí, eso parece.

_El Istar cada día se junta con gente más rara._

Permanecías oculta cerca de la gruta cuando dieron la alarma de que algo se aproximaba. Pensaste que se trataría de la vanguardia de la hueste orca, aunque te pareció demasiado pronto para el poco tiempo transcurrido desde que el huargo salió por patas. Pero en su lugar apareció vociferando sobre un trineo tirado por conejos un viejo harapiento de dudosa higiene.

Los enanos se quedaron con la misma incrédula expresión que tú al verlo, sobre todo el rubito. Qué tierno.

Cubierta sólo con la capucha, sin el embozo (total, después de lo de anoche, ya para qué) guardas con ellos una distancia mayor a la prudencial, pues sin duda el reciente incidente los habrá vuelto más recelosos. No obstante, la espesura, aliada con los peñascales cada vez más abundantes, es idónea para espiarlos sin desvelar tu ubicación. Las lindes del bosque se encuentran cerca.

Te aburre la espera. Los dos magos llevan un buen rato hablando y fumando alejados del resto, a saber de lo que estarán departiendo tan circunspectos. Rollos de magos.

Un aullido.  
Por fin.

Ves dos huargos precipitarse raudos hacia dónde está el grupo y no haces nada por detenerlos. Quieres que los enanos sean perfectamente conscientes de lo que se les viene encima. Además, si no son capaces de deshacerse de dos simples lobos, sabrás que vas a tener que trabajar más de lo que en un principio supusiste, aunque con lo de anoche ya pudiste hacerte a la idea.

Las bestias duran dos suspiros. Su líder acaba de estrenar una de las espadas élficas que hallaste en ese antro y el arquero se ha encargado del segundo huargo en parte, porque el remate se lo ha dejado al de los tatuajes en la calva. Menudas modas... Aunque se lo puede permitir estando así de mazado.

Se han puesto nerviosos. Discuten entre ellos: el jefe por ser jefe y el Istar como segundo al mando. Saben que deben salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero sin los ponis la huida se les va a complicar bastante.

Muy inteligente el mediano anoche. Marchad, caballitos, marchad.  
Pensaría que son como los perros y que iban a regresar dóciles a sus amos después de que el lance con los trols se hubiera solucionado.

_Deja de meterte tanto con él. Fue el único que se dio cuenta de que los estabas siguiendo._

Te cuesta admitirlo, pero debes reconocerle eso al menos al muchacho. En fin, algo de inteligencia deberá de tener entonces, aunque te confundiera con una pantera.

Con una pantera… No sabes si tomártelo como un agravio o como un cumplido.

_Concéntrate, te toca entrar pronto en acción. La horda se acerca._

Trepas a la copa de una de las últimas hayas del bosque y desde allí divisas la manada de orcos. Primera contrariedad, hay muchos más huargos que orcos. Se nota que su rey se fía más de los animales que de sus súbditos. Aun así, no descartas que pueda producirse alguna baja en la compañía. Si para un guerrero experimentado los huargos son incluso más temibles que los orcos, para uno aficionado sencillamente pueden ser letales.

_Un momento. ¿Pero qué hace ése? ¡Que el carcamal andrajoso se te ha adelantado!_

Pues sí que corren los conejos. Lo malo es que están atrayendo a los orcos tras de sí, dando a los enanos la oportunidad de escabullirse.

Maldita sea, esta contingencia no la tenías prevista. Menos mal que este mago va tan fumado que no sabe ni a dónde está guiando a la caballería orca. Hasta en dos ocasiones ha estado a punto de cruzarla directamente con los enanos.

El grupo está aprovechando lo abrupto del terreno para ocultarse tras cada roca, mientras que tú te vales de ello para saltar silente de una a otra y darle alcance, ahora que la retaguardia de los orcos parece no estar tan interesada en cazar gazapos.

Un huargo se ha descolgado del resto y ha captado el olor de los enanos en el peor momento para ellos (ya que se encuentran justo debajo del canchal desde donde husmea el animal) y en el mejor momento para ti, que, en tu último salto, has acabado agachada tras el peñasco sito enfrente, a no mucha distancia. Aunque no reparan en tu presencia porque les urge más solventar la del orco de arriba.  
Dejas con sigilo tu guadaña en el suelo mientras adviertes cómo una sola mirada del jefe es suficiente para que el joven arquero se prepare para asaetar.

… Pero tardas mucho, querido.

Incorporada en cuclillas sobre tu risco, agarras con ambas manos los dos cuchillos orcos que te han acompañado estas últimas noches y te despides de ellos lanzándolos a la cabeza de jinete y montura casi simultáneamente.  
Y no fallas.

Los ojos de todos buscan los tuyos, pero la sombra que proyecta tu capucha se lo impide. Sus miradas primero reflejan sorpresa. La del viejo, luego, preocupación. La del joven, azoramiento.

Te llevas el dedo índice a los labios reclamando silencio, y les dedicas una media sonrisa, mostrándoles sin pudor tu colmillo superior izquierdo.

Ese gesto saca al Istar del desconcierto general. Eso y los aullidos de la marabunta que se abalanza sobre vosotros tras haber descubierto al lobo y al soldado orco muertos encima de la roca.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Deprisa! – grita el mago.

Los ves alejarse pesadamente, pues van cargando con armas, víveres y demás bártulos.

Tú no los sigues todavía, quieres quitar a algún orco y mascota de en medio. Cualquier baja que causes entre sus filas, antes de que éstas se reorganicen, será valiosa después.

Permaneciendo en la misma postura, vuelves a coger tu guadaña con la izquierda y con calma acaricias la empuñadura de tu sable, que sobresale por encima de tu hombro derecho, en espera del primero que aparezca persiguiendo a los enanos.

Te ha visto.  
No se para a pensar si perteneces o no a la compañía y azuza a su huargo contra ti, el cual se había frenado al olisquear el cadáver de su congénere.

Conforme la bestia inicia el salto hacia tu roca, tú desciendes de ella desenvainando tu sable y aprovechando esos breves instantes que el animal permanece suspendido en el aire para deslizarte bajo él y seccionarle el pescuezo.

El lobo toca tierra desangrándose y aprisionando la pierna izquierda de su jinete, lo cual te permite rematarlo con una estocada por la espalda.

Te escondes en el mismo lugar que los enanos momentos antes, y dejas el sable apoyado en la roca, porque sabes que un segundo orco va a emerger por encima, extrañado de que su camarada no regrese, ya que sus objetivos se están replegando en otra dirección.

Ves al segundo lobo repetir el mismo salto que el primero y darse de bruces con sus despojos agonizantes en un oscuro charco de sangre. El jinete se inclina desde su montura para comprobar si su colega sigue vivo y entonces saltas de improviso sobre orco y huargo por detrás, ensartándolos con el largo mango de tu guadaña, pues hace tiempo que lo cambiaste por uno de acero que acabase en afilada punta en vez de dejarlo romo de madera, y así poder utilizarlo de rejón si se terciare. Como en ocasiones como ésta, por ejemplo, en el que has preparado un bonito pincho moruno, atravesando por el espinazo al engendro y sobrándote aún mucha asta para perforar al animal por el lomo, entre el dorso y la cruz, hasta salirle la pica por el pecho.

Con todo el peso de tu cuerpo (que no es mucho) mantienes la presión sobre ambos, aun cuando el huargo se ahoga en un aullido estremecedor, aun cuando sientes debajo de ti el leve movimiento espasmódico del orco moribundo, aun cuando tus nudillos se tornan blancos por la fuerza con la que ases la guadaña.

Abres por fin los ojos. Con el empuje que estabas ejerciendo los habías cerrado involuntariamente.

Sangre.

Te extasía. Te transforma. Te subyuga. Te dejarías llevar… Pero no es el momento; no es el momento.

Recoges el sable, limpias la hoja en la escueta armadura de cuero del mílite orco antes de que la sangre del primer huargo se empiece a secar y corres tras la estela de la compañía, que se ha atrincherado en un claro entre un picacho y unos cuantos árboles, aguardando la inevitable acometida.

Su jefe ordena al joven del arco disparar, por lo que se sitúa en la vanguardia de su grupo, dejando el peñasco a su espalda. Entretanto, la manada los va acorralando con inusual parsimonia. Los orcos creen que su superioridad numérica ya les ha garantizado la victoria.

Alcanzas el roquedal tras el que se han acuartelado, lo escalas veloz y, de un salto en parábola, te colocas junto al arquero.

Asombro.

Lo miras y le guiñas un ojo.

"Tranquilo, chaval. Voy a echarte una mano", piensas, esperando que él también entienda lo mismo.

Cambias de mano la guadaña y la hincas en el suelo.

Ante el pasmo del joven enano, lanzas una de tus estrellas metálicas a un jinete orco y le aciertas entre ojo y ojo. El chico reacciona por fin y responde con otro disparo certero a un objetivo más distante.

Lo vuelves a mirar asintiendo.

"Muy bien, chaval. Tú te encargas de los más alejados y yo de los más próximos."

– ¡No cedáis! – oyes gritar al líder tras de ti.

Por el rabillo izquierdo te parece ver cómo otro de los jóvenes intenta repeler el ataque con un tirachinas.

¿ ¿En serio, tío? ? ¿A ti te parece normal?  
Y tú mientras agotando tu valiosa provisión de cuchillas... Manda narices.

Continúas tu mano a mano con el arquero, pero ya sólo te queda una estrella, que preferirías conservar. Al menos él cuenta con más flechas en su carcaj.

_Vas a tener que usar tu otra arma... de fuego._

No, no la usaré a menos que no haya más opción. De momento creo que me basto con mis dotes de lucha.

Rozas suavemente la última cuchilla aún sujeta a tu cinturón sin decidirte a usarla, aprovechando que el joven está cubriendo vuestra posición.

– ¡Por aquí, insensatos! – escuchas bramar al mago.

Suspiras. Coges la estrella. Te tomas un instante para elegir qué orco tendrá el honor de recibir el postrer impacto de su hoja. Hmm, aquel feo de allí.

– ¡Kíli! ¡Corre! – Es el jefe, que reclama para sí a tu fugaz compañero de batalla.

"Venga, vete, pequeño. Esto se te está quedando grande."

_¡Eh! ¿Pero qué diantres?_

Notas que algo te tira de la muñeca izquierda. El joven enano te ha agarrado con una fuerza inesperada para intentar arrastrarte junto a él en su carrera hacia el peñasco, y apenas te da el tiempo justo para arrancar del suelo la enhiesta guadaña con tu otra mano libre. Lo malo es que tu cinturón no ha podido aguantar ese giro tan brusco y se desprende indefectiblemente de tus caderas.

¡Joder! No te ha dado tiempo a recuperar tus gumías. Ni la escarcela a él asida. Porca miseria.

Vuelves tu cabeza mientras corres para dedicarles un último adiós y una visión ensombrece tu rostro. Acabas de divisar en la lejanía un pequeño escuadrón élfico. No tardará en alcanzar la hueste orca, y por ende a vosotros.

El enano líder se encuentra de pie en lo que parece la entrada a una fosa subterránea que te había pasado inadvertida. Os aguarda con una angustia infinita, no va a permitir que ninguno de su grupo se quede fuera a merced de los orcos, aunque ese uno se halle incomprensiblemente adherido a la criatura que casi lo mató anoche.

Sólo cuando se dispone a saltar dentro de la catacumba, el chico disminuye la enorme presión que ejerce en tu muñeca y te suelta para que tú también puedas adentrarte sin embarazos. E inmediatamente después de que caigas por la losa, el jefe salta detrás de ti.

Te incorporas rápidamente apoyándote en la roca que os hizo de rampa y permaneces atenta. Se oye ya el cuerno que anuncia la carga de caballería. No te hace ninguna gracia que los elfos puedan hacerse con tu cinturón y lo que encierra, pero no te queda otra, así que te das la vuelta procurando templar tu inquietud y entonces sientes un ligero pinchazo en el cuello, entre las dos clavículas.

Thorin te está apuntando con la espada con que anónimamente le habías obsequiado.


	7. Capítulo VII: Proposición

**Earendil 95: **Efectivamente, yo también diría que Kíli sintió cierta atracción por la protagonista, pero aún no es momento de explicar el porqué :P. Y como comprobarás en este capítulo, Thorin no se va a portar nada bien, pero es que, en general, la que nunca se porta bien es ella XD

**Elein88:** a riesgo de granjearme algunas enemistades, el personaje que más aborrecí de la película no fue Azog, ni Gollum, ni tan siquiera el rey trasgo. Fue Radagast. Nunca entenderé a cuento de qué esa aversión por lavarse.

Aquí dejo el primer capítulo dialogado casi en su totalidad. Espero haber captado mínimamente la forma de expresarse de Thorin y Gandalf. Son personajes complejos, demasiadas aristas en sus personalidades como para reflejarlas todas en unas líneas.

N. del A.: para evitaros líos en la lectura, os comento. La protagonista se dirigirá a Thorin con el tratamiento de cortesía de voseo reverencial, parecido al plural mayestático (aunque él no la corresponda de igual forma) A Gandalf y a los enanos más ancianos (caso de Balin, Óin o Dori) de usted. Al resto, de tú. Y cuando en un futuro deba dirigirse a algún señor elfo (y no quiero spoilear) lo hará de vuecencia o usía. Ya veré.

* * *

_Parece que va en serio. Si no llega a ser por la esclavina de pelo, te habría hecho sangre._

Lo miras a los ojos. Garzos, en la penumbra del algar, como la estrella Naos en el cielo de la noche. Inevitable que te cautiven, pero no puedes permitirte ni un estremecimiento sin acabar clavándote la punta de su espada, de modo que obligas a tu mente a disipar la recreación de esa sensación que tantas veces has experimentado observando solitaria el firmamento, escuchando el suave ulular del viento entre los árboles, y esa estrella contemplándote azulada desde su constelación…

_Nyx, sólo son unos bonitos ojos engarzados, nada más. No te descentres._

Endureces tu expresión gracias al desdén que te confiere el sacarle casi una cabeza de altura y tornas a tu gélida e indiferente concepción de lo que es un enano mientras atenazas con tu diestra la guadaña.

Aguardas expectante a que sea él quien empiece a hablar, puesto que de haberte querido rematar, ya habría intentado atravesarte el gaznate (aunque lo mismo le iba a dar), pero esta situación se está alargando incómodamente.

El silencio y la tensión se empiezan a romper cuando el joven arquero intercede. Cauto y temeroso, pero intercede al fin y al cabo.

– Tío, nos ha ayudado. Dos veces – Vaya, interesante información, son familia. Y al susodicho tío no parece haberle gustado que el muchacho haya hecho referencia a dicho vínculo en tu presencia, pues la severa mirada que le ha dirigido sin apenas ladear la cabeza estaba cargada de reprobación.

– Tú podrás haberle perdonado su tentativa de asesinato de anoche, pero yo no – le responde –. Y ahora mismo nos va a decir por qué lleva días siguiéndonos – dice por fin dirigiéndose a ti y elevando la espada hasta casi rozar tu barbilla, a pesar de lo cual tú conservas tu compostura y altivez.

– ¿Sois vos Thorin, al que llaman Escudo de Roble?

Silencio. No se fía. Lógico.

– Si lo sois, en tal caso querría proponeros un trato.

Sigue callado y en guardia.

– ¿A qué trato te refieres? – se apresura a indagar el Istar, acercándose a ti.

– ¿Debo suponer pues que es usted el líder de la compañía con el que tengo que negociar? – a ver si con esa pulla, el tal Thorin reacciona.

– ¡El líder soy yo! Y no tengo nada que negociar contigo – pues sí. Ha reaccionado.

En ese momento cae por el óculo de la cueva el cuerpo de un orco, que hace que aquellos que estabais más cerca de la entrada os apartéis, para dejar paso al finado. Tú aprovechas para escabullirte elegantemente y apoyar la guadaña en la pared del algar. En un espacio tan cerrado, su maniobrabilidad es limitada. En caso de necesidad, siempre te quedará desenvainar tu sable.  
Thorin ha retirado su hoja para agacharse sobre el cadáver y arrancarle una flecha alojada en el cuello, posible causa de la muerte.

– ¡Elfos! – escupe reprochándoselo al mago y soltando la saeta como si le quemase en la mano.

– ¡No veo adónde conduce el camino! – grita el fortachón tatuado, que se había separado del grupo –. ¿Lo seguimos o no?

– Lo seguimos, ¡cómo no! – le contesta el del sombrero con alas.

– ¡Alto! Aún no he acabado contigo – dice encaminándose hasta ti (que te habías alejado tras la aparición estelar del orco) y encarándote de nuevo con la espada, pero esta vez a la altura del centro del esternón –. No voy a permitir que esta criatura continúe siguiéndonos – aclara cargando la palabra "criatura" con un inmenso menosprecio –. ¡Habla ya! – te exhorta –. Dinos quién eres y por qué nos has estado vigilando, o te juro por Durin que te atravieso en el sitio.

_¿Quién es ese Durin?_

Le sostienes la mirada. Aire contra Fuego.  
Sólo puede avivarse más.

– Mi nombre es Nyxiræ – le respondes mientras te quitas la capucha para darte a conocer –. Os he estado siguiendo para guardaros las espaldas, a vos y a vuestra compañía.

– ¡¿Cómo tienes la insolencia de afirmar semejante falsedad cuando estuviste a punto de matar a uno de los nuestros?! – brama señalando con su mano libre al arquero.

– Eso fue un arrebato en respuesta de otro – respondes imperturbable mirando al aguerrido joven, que baja su vista para evitar la tuya –. No tenía que haber sido así, y mi capacidad de raciocinio todavía anda preguntándose el motivo por el cual vuestro sobrino actuó de forma tan descortés ante alguien que acababa de salvarle la vida. Pero no os lo toméis como algo personal; yo no lo hice.

– Aunque así fuera, ¡ibas a degollarlo!

– Por supuesto – lo retas –. ¿Queréis vengaros? Hacedlo.

Observas tranquila cómo su mano se crispa alrededor de la empuñadura. Por sus ojos cruza un destello de locura. Se está controlando más de lo que acostumbra para no mandarte de un sablazo a criar malvas.

– ¿Y qué interés te ha movido a "protegernos", muchacha? – intermedia el que siempre te ha parecido el más vetusto y venerable de todos, si exceptúas al mago.

_Muchacha, dice._

– Mi interés sólo me concierne a mí, anciano. Pero puedo confirmar que los orcos os persiguen desde que abandonasteis la Comarca con el mediano.

– ¿Y desde cuándo nos sigues tú? – continúa el Istar.

– Podemos estar de interrogatorios lo que reste de día hasta que los elfos den con nosotros y pasen a ser ellos los que nos interroguen por haber atraído a sus dominios una manada de orcos – le cortas –. O podemos cerrar un trato asaz provechoso, principalmente para vosotros. Usted decide, jefe – espetas al mago.

_Eso, tú sigue cabreándolo, por si la puntada anterior no le había tocado bastante._

– He dicho que no tengo nada que tratar contigo – sentencia Thorin, presionándote el coleto azabachado con su flamante espada.

– Muy bien. Y yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en seguiros en la distancia; pero quizás estiméis más sensato tenerme cerca y así ser vos quien me vigile – le provocas mientras te vas moviendo con suma lentitud alrededor de él.

– No harás tal cosa – susurra con una voz grave y profunda, advirtiéndose el peligro en sus zarcos ojos.

– No podréis impedírmelo – le contestas procaz con su mismo volumen de voz, de forma que sólo él haya podido escuchar tu respuesta.

_Está hiperventilando. Eso es malo._

– ¡Basta! ¡Ya está bien de rodeos y circunloquios! – grita el Istar –. Revélanos ahora mismo qué eres y qué te ha traído hasta aquí – te conmina mientras agarra su bastón con ambas manos en un amago de amenazarte –. Y más vale que nos cuentes la verdad.

Te hallas ahora entre el mago y el líder. Diriges un vistazo al viejo y, con mucha calma para que no piensen que vas a echar mano de cualquier arma, desembarazas tu brazo izquierdo de la capa, que caía totalmente hacia ese costado, y coges la mitad del puro que te guardaste en el bolsillo de tu coleto. Ésta es la ocasión para la que lo habías estado reservando. Saboréala.

Sujetándolo entre el corazón y el anular de tu mano izquierda, te lo pones en los labios, como si todo lo que te rodeara en ese momento no fuese contigo, y con la derecha chasqueas los dedos. Una trémula llama que enciende el cigarro conforme das la primera calada.

– ¿Responde eso a su pregunta, anciano?

– Una nízrim de fuego, como me temía – musita para sí, pero lo has oído perfectamente.

_Nízrim. Es verdad, no lo recordabas. Así es como os llaman los elfos._

– Ígnea, si no le importa – le corriges –. Y siendo conocedor de lo que soy, lo será asimismo de lo que mi raza acostumbra.

– Sí – repone tras una breve pausa.

– ¿Debo preocuparme entonces, o puedo confiar en su discreción? – inquieres sin dejar de fumar, espaciando las caladas.

Asiente funesto.

– Desconozco lo que eso significa, pero un simple truco de magia no hará que cambie de parecer. Aquí termina tu viaje, mujer. No vas a seguirnos – ataja el jefe.

– Thorin – apela el mago –, no caigas en el error de minusvalorarla. Una nízrim de fuego es capaz de generarlo, de controlarlo y lo más importante, es inmune a él.

– Exacto. Y ése es uno de los motivos por el que deberíais reconsiderar vuestra decisión. Sobre todo para la parte de vuestra misión que incluye un dragón.

– Smaug… – murmura el Istar con aprensión en la mirada, intentando dilucidar en la tuya si es ésa la auténtica razón que te impulsa.

Le dedicas una sonrisa cáustica luego de exhalar el humo del cigarro. Es listo el viejo.

– Para ese fin ya contamos con un saqueador – interviene Thorin, indicándote al mediano con la cabeza.

_Ésta sí que es buena._

No puedes contener tu asombro ante esa revelación, y te vuelves hacia el hobbit que se encuentra junto al mago y se agita nervioso. Es evidente que no deseaba entrar en la conversación.

– No te ofendas, pequeño, pero no acierto a ver cómo piensas deshacerte de uno de los seres más atroces que habitan la Ecúmene, al margen de la escasa ventaja que te da tu exiguo tamaño y tu olor casi inexistente.

– Bueno, lo cierto es que todavía no había pensado en ello – se excusa titubeante rascándose la coronilla. ¡Oy! Si fuera un gato, lo adoptabas en el acto.

Tras esa respuesta vuelves a mirar con incredulidad y conmiseración al verdadero adalid del grupo.

"Estáis jodidos", le transmites enarcando ambas cejas. Entretanto, ya te has terminado el puro. ¡Maldición! El resto de las hojas de tabaco estaba en la faltriquera. ¿Por qué no las habrías guardado en el morral?

No conceden tregua. Thorin no ha dejado de apuntarte con su espada y el mago continúa aferrando el bastón, pero…

– Gandalf, ¿insinúas que este ser es invulnerable al fuego de dragón?

– ¿No estarás pensando siquiera en aceptar su ayuda? – interrumpe el fortachón, vuelto al redil. Vaya, y tú que creías que podríais haber echado algún combate juntos, para entrenaros y tal.

– No sólo eso. Es inmortal, al igual que los elfos – añade el Istar.

– Me río de la inmortalidad de los elfos – replicas con otra risita cavernosa que no tiene nada de divertida, y enfrentas de nuevo al líder –. Vos elegís, Thorin Escudo de Roble. Ésta es mi oferta: protegeré en vuestro periplo hasta Érebor a aquellos de vuestra compañía que precisen de protección: ataques de orcos, de trasgos, de elfos... – dejas esa coletilla para incitarlo – Cualquier aprieto. Y una vez dentro, enfrentaré al dragón. Lo que hagáis después, es cosa vuestra.

Thorin suelta una risa suspicaz. – ¿Pretendes hacerme creer que tú sola vas a poder cumplir todo lo que prometes? ¿A cambio de qué? – esa última pregunta cierne sombras sobre su rostro.

– Estad tranquilo, es difícil que me interese lo que un enano pueda ofrecerme; ni joyas ni riquezas.

– ¿Entonces?

– Entonces, hay algo en Érebor que necesito y lo único que os atañe saber es que no está relacionado ni con el oro ni con piedras preciosas. Yo os defiendo y vos me dais acceso a la montaña. Así de simple.

– No pienso sellar un acuerdo si no estoy plenamente informado de lo que daré a cambio.

– Está bien, si tanto insistís… – concedes – Ambiciono un par de látigos de mithril – el pretexto le ha cogido por sorpresa –. Ignoro si alguna vez los enanos habréis fabricado algo por el estilo, pero no creo que ello sea un óbice para vuestra raza. Tenéis fama de ser los más avezados en la manipulación de los metales.

– Aun siendo así, no os alcanzaría la vida entera para pagármelos.

– ¿Pagar? A ver cómo os lo explico: no suelo pagar por aquello que adquiero. No obstante, si consideráis que vuestra vida, la de vuestro sobrino y la del resto de vuestra comitiva no merecen lo que valen esos dos látigos, entonces os he sobreestimado sumamente.

– ¿Cómo osas? – te replica con la misma voz queda y grave de antes, apretando los dientes para contenerse.

– Oso porque puedo. En menos de un día habéis podido comprobar mis habilidades en los momentos más oportunos para vosotros. Os aseguro que no encontraríais mejor escolta en toda la Tierra Media, a menos, claro está, que consiguieseis la adhesión de un Balrog o de una bandada de Águilas, lo cual veo improbable.

_Pero qué fantasma eres._

El tiempo se detiene mientras Thorin parece sopesar tu propuesta. Debe de estar cavilando el coste. El mithril es diez veces más valioso que el oro. Dejó de extraerse cuando los enanos perdieron Moria, y lo poco que queda sin adjudicar está a buen recaudo en Érebor. A buen recaudo hasta para ellos, por un guardián tan infranqueable como un dragón.

Compruebas que, al meditar, va descendiendo inconscientemente su espada, que enfila ya casi tu estómago. "Cuidado, enano. Estáis relajando la guardia".

– No – ahora es a ti a la que ha cogido por sorpresa –. No puedo fiarme de alguien que amenaza a quien dice proteger.

Es más terco de lo que esperabas y te estás quedando sin argumentos para convencerlo. En tu danza a cámara lenta alrededor de él has logrado que Thorin quede de espaldas a la pared, aunque siga intimidándote con su hoja.

_¿Tienes energía suficiente como para lo que estás pensando?_

Apenas la he utilizado desde que maté al último rastreador orco.

_Pues tú misma, aunque debería empezar seriamente a preocuparte que siempre vayas de sobrada por la vida._

– Es una lástima. Esas armas me habrían venido bien en un futuro, pero como os he dicho antes, no tengo ninguna pega en vigilaros desde lejos. Sólo por precaución, por si seguís metiéndoos en problemas.

– ¿Acaso no te he ordenado claramente que dejes de seg-

No le das tiempo a terminar su protesta. Te abalanzas sobre él sin previo aviso, incrustándote su espada. Debido a la embestida, el empuje lo lleva contra la pared de la cueva. Lo acorralas cercando su cabeza con ambos brazos sin brindarle escapatoria, de manera que no pueda hacer otra cosa que mirarte.

Sientes cómo la punta y el filo de la espada hienden tu coleto, tu camisa, tu piel, tus músculos. La hoja perfora tus órganos internos: epiplón, cuerpo del estómago y del páncreas. Daña el colon transverso. Roza la flexura duodenoyeyunal y la aorta abdominal. Lacera la arteria renal izquierda cerca del uréter, y pasa a escasísima distancia de la última costilla flotante y de tu columna vertebral (milimétricamente calculado para que no la toque, porque si llegase a quebrarte las vértebras y desgarrar la médula, necesitarías emplear bastante más energía en regenerarlas, por no decir que no podrías caminar hasta que no se hubieren reconstruido por completo) Y finalmente se abre paso hasta aparecer teñida de escarlata por tu espalda arqueada.

Notas la sangre vertiéndose caliente y descontrolada por tu cavidad peritoneal y un dolor inhumano sacudir todas tus terminaciones nerviosas, contrayendo y pinzando cada músculo de tu ser, excepto los de tu cara. Te cuesta ímprobos esfuerzos seguir controlando el resuello y mantener un semblante hierático para que Thorin no perciba ni un resquicio del suplicio que te colapsa por dentro.

Ha contenido la respiración.  
Todos han contenido la respiración al ver semejante aberración. Alguien que se inmola de improviso tan gratuitamente, sin razón aparente.

Pero no te mueres.

El joven arquero que había permanecido todo el rato junto a su tío, se retiró instintivamente al intuir un peligro, y el fortachón que estaba en el flanco contrario acertó a elevar su maza en respuesta a tu acometida, pero la detuvo a medio camino en el aire, solidificado al procesar por fin lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Miras fijamente a Thorin, ladeando sutilmente la cabeza. En esos ojos añiles que antes te habían encandilado ves el sobresalto y la confusión… Y la repulsión ante algo que no alcanza a comprender.

Empieza de nuevo a respirar entrecortado. Se da cuenta de que sigue asido a la empuñadura de la espada ahora en ti clavada y la suelta por inercia. Pero tú continúas acosándolo e inclinándote despacio sobre su faz, casi acariciando su nariz con la tuya.

_Nyx, sabes que debes desprenderte de ella cuanto antes._

Vas a decírselo calmada, sibilina, pronunciando cada palabra con voz susurrante en tu suave acento meridional, articulando cada pausa con un poso hipnótico; dándole tiempo a aspirar el frescor de tu aliento, a fijarse en los albos colmillos que asoman entre tus carnosos labios rosáceos, a sondear tus iris dorados y refulgentes que lo observan implacables; de forma que toda la trascendencia de tu proposición, que se ha atrevido a despreciar, quede tatuada en esa frase.

– Decidme, Thorin Escudo de Roble, si no preferiríais que yo detuviese con mi cuerpo toda estocada que llevase vuestro nombre escrito, antes que ver a uno solo de vuestros compañeros sacrificarse por vos.


	8. Capítulo VIII: Dentro

**Earendil95:** yo creo que todos los enanos en general pensaron lo mismo de Bilbo cuando Gandalf les confirmó que iba a ser su saqueador XD, lo que pasa es que por temor al mago no se atrevieron a expresarlo de ese modo.

**Elein88:** No dejaré de agradecerte tu apoyo ^^. Me agrada saber que se capta bien la personalidad de Nyx: manipuladora, fría, calculadora... Aunque aún no he podido desarrollar del todo su faceta y pensamientos más oscuros, pero espero poder mostrar en los próximos capítulos cuán siniestra puede llegar a ser.

Aquí os dejo un capítulo largo para mi gusto, y no es porque haya espaciado más que de costumbre la actualización (que también) sino porque no sabía muy bien por dónde cortarlo, así que os toca leer más. Lo siento :P

Por cierto, he dejado desperdigados pequeños avances (spoilers) sobre la futura trama y sobre puntos débiles de Nyx, así como aspectos sobre su raza. Espero que no resulten tan sutiles como para pasaros desapercibidos.

Y ya sabéis que agradeceré enormemente comentarios y críticas para mejorar (siempre que se hagan desde el respeto ;)  
Me animan a continuar escribiendo :D

* * *

_¡Extráetela ya!_

Te sigues acercando a su rostro, aunque ya no quede mucha distancia por recortar. Los zarcos ojos de Thorin permanecen clavados en ti, todavía impactados por tu macabro ofrecimiento. Empieza a gotear rítmica la sangre de la punta de su espada, que asoma por tu espalda, pero él no puede verlo.

Has reparado en la repulsión que le causas y encuentras divertido irritarlo aún más, haciéndole creer la absurda ilusión de que buscas su boca para que él te rechace, girando su cabeza hacia la izquierda. Tú te vales de ese movimiento de negación para deslizar tus labios suavemente por su mejilla, apenas rozándola, hasta llegar a su oreja derecha, parcialmente oculta entre su larga cabellera oscura y trenzada.

– Espero que con esto deis por satisfecha vuestra venganza por lo del chico – le susurras acariciando levemente su lóbulo con tu labio inferior, en un tono casi inaudible.

Él reacciona con furia ante tu provocación, agarrando de nuevo el puño de la tizona y hundiéndotela hasta el gavilán, mientras deja escapar un grito.  
Realmente no te lo esperabas, y notas cómo un esputo de sangre sube por tu esófago hasta la boca, pero lo retienes (a duras penas) y le sonríes sin mostrarle los dientes esta vez; no crees que sea una bonita visión verlos ensangrentados.

– Ahora – ruge quedo entre dientes – estoy satisfecho.

Tragas saliva y sangre, y liberas al fin a Thorin del cerco que hacían tus brazos a cada lado de su testuz, al separarte con violencia de él para que la espada salga de tu cuerpo.

Al expulsarla, ha terminado de seccionar la aorta abdominal, pero casi inmediatamente después de que la hoja abandone tu torso, la regeneración interna comienza. Es dolorosa, aunque no tanto como lo fue la intrusión del frío filo del acero. Si hubieras aprovechado la sangre de los huargos que mataste hace un rato, la recuperación sería mucho más rápida.

Caminas hacia atrás con parsimonia sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y vuelves a ocupar el centro de la cueva. Tranquilamente te descuelgas el morral y el sable, dentro de su vaina, y lo pisas por si acaso a alguno se le ocurre la improbable idea de arrebatártelo. Te quitas la esclavina, dejándola caer a tus pies. Te desabrochas la capa marrón, que se escurre por tu hombro izquierdo hasta donde descansa la capucha, y desanudas los laterales del rajado coleto de cuero, desprendiéndote de él ante la atónita mirada del grupo. Por último (tampoco vas a regalarles la vista con un destape integral) con tu derecha levantas tu camisa negra empapada en sangre hasta justo antes de apreciarse el vendaje que usas para oprimir tus senos, y les muestras la herida abierta.

Quieres que vean cómo se regenera todo lo que ha sido dañado. Observarlo por vez primera debe de ser para ellos algo así como contemplar el retroceder del tiempo a una velocidad inusitada, ya que, en apenas un minuto, no queda marca o señal alguna de laceración.

– No es posible – murmura el arquero.

El joven se allega a ti impulsado por la curiosidad. Extiende su mano izquierda para tocarte donde hace unos instantes palpitaba la llaga, pero se frena a unas pulgadas para pedirte permiso con la mirada. Asientes de modo casi imperceptible y entonces él acaricia tímido tu abdomen, sin atreverse a palpar, como si temiera que presionándote con sus dedos, la cuchillada fuera a reabrirse. No le importa mancharse con las últimas gotas de sangre que resbalan remisas por tu llano vientre.

Te ríes breve; cantarina y sincera ante el roce, pues te ha hecho cosquillas. Se acaban de conectar los últimos nervios; de cerrar la epidermis, y esa zona todavía es sensible al tacto. Él sonríe, no sabes si como respuesta a tu risa o tras cerciorarse de que tu herida ha desaparecido por completo. Y en ese momento sientes unas hormigas trepando por tu espalda cerca de la columna vertebral, por donde había sobresalido la hoja. Volteas la cabeza para comprobar que el rubito también se ha unido a la fiesta. Al contrario que el arquero, se ha tomado él solo la licencia y recorre con sus dedos una invisible cicatriz que se esmera en localizar, seguro de haberla visto claramente, a pesar de que se haya esfumado ante sus ojos.  
Si ambos continúan indagando, vas a estallar en carcajadas, y no quedaría muy profesional. Contente.

Un momento, ¿éste no te había parecido hermano del otro? Si es así, igualmente será sobrino de Thorin. La verdad es que los tres comparten similar porte, empero de las diferencias superfic...

Un estremecimiento.

– ¡Eh! El tatuaje no se toca – le espetas al rubiales apartando con tu izquierda su mano. El muchacho había cogido confianza y se estaba aventurando en terreno peligroso. Tiene en cuenta tu advertencia, pero prosigue curioseando incansable en la zona que no le ha sido vedada.

– Bueno, ya habéis comprobado de lo que es capaz una nízrim – ataja el Istar desabrido, visiblemente turbado por la escena.

_Vaya, ahora que te estabas empezando a acostumbrar a estar entre los dos jóvenes._

– Thorin, debes decidir si finalmente nos acompaña – instiga el mago.

El líder, ya restablecido de la conmoción, torna su semblante pensativo. Es indudable que prefiere tenerte como escudo humano antes de que alguno de sus amigos haga lo propio sin su consentimiento. Te percataste rápido de que sus compañeros ostentan una inquebrantable lealtad hacia él, y que a su vez él se responsabiliza en exceso de proteger a su grey, sospechas que hasta el punto de dar su vida por esta misión; pero eso no le asegura que otro no la vaya a dar por él, y ello lo tortura. Ésa era tu carta en la manga. Ibas a jugarla tarde o temprano, y ha sido más temprano que tarde.

– ¿Te fías de ella? – le pregunta Thorin.

– Ni por un momento. Jamás confiaría en nadie de su ralea, pero no puedo negar que si cumple con su parte del trato, tiene toda la razón, no hay mejor escolta. Y puede sernos muy útil… – concede el viejo.

Miras al mago mientras te metes la camisa por dentro del pantalón pardo, chafando un poco a los hermanos. Se acabó la exploración.

– … Siempre y cuando nos comente cómo tiene pensado solucionar su necesidad de sangre – apostilla dejadamente.

– ¿ ¿Necesidad de sangre? ? – exclama Thorin.

– Los Nízrim beben sangre para ser inmortales y poder manejar el elemento al que estén asociados – le da por toda respuesta.

– ¿Quieres decir que existen de más clases aparte de los de fuego? – se sorprende el "saqueador".

– Claro, una _Gens_ por cada elemento clásico – le respondes aséptica, como si su pregunta fuese la mayor obviedad que hubieras oído en tu vida.

– Que existan más me trae sin cuidado. Lo que verdaderamente me preocupa es que te alimentes de sangre – te ataca Thorin enconado.

– No me alimento de sangre – le contestas con desprecio mientras te abrochas y ladeas la capa –. Puedo comer de todo, al igual que vosotros. Sólo necesito sangre para ser distinta – te vuelves hacia el Istar –. Y en cuanto a eso, descuide, anciano. Siempre llevaré conmigo algún animal: liebre, hurón, garduña... Es evidente que no voy a atacar a nadie de la compañía a la que tendría que guardar. Además, no me beneficia en nada que no lleguéis vivos a Érebor. ¿Cómo entraría entonces en la montaña? Porque la puerta principal es inexpugnable.

– Con que llegase uno vivo, sería suficiente – apunta sabia e inocentemente el del tirachinas, recibiendo como réplica un codazo con amor en el costillar de parte de un enano de pelo cano y apelmazado con tanta trenza.

"No te creas que no lo había pensado antes", reconoces para ti. No obstante, haces como que pasas por alto ese comentario y terminas de vestirte.

Thorin escruta la mirada del mago, demandándole más información que le ahorre futuras sorpresas, pero el viejo permanece mudo. Ya ha dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Le habías dejado claro que, para su seguridad (y por extensión, para la del resto de la comitiva) convendría que mantuviese la discreción: los ignorantes suelen ser más felices… y suelen vivir más.

– Si no la admites en el grupo, nos seguirá de igual forma, y aunque me enerve reconocerlo, es preferible tenerla vigilada – sentencia finalmente el Istar.

– Muy bien. Como tú quieras, pues – suspira Thorin resignado –. Vamos, andando – ordena, pero ahora tú sí estás incluida entre los que deben acatarlo.

Todos inician la marcha por el angosto camino, más bien desfiladero, que el fortachón había sugerido antes. Vas a por tu guadaña apoyada en la pared para remolonear y así cerrar la expedición.

– Mujer, no pienso dejar que seas la última. Asume que a partir de ahora siempre habrá alguien convertido en tu sombra – te advierte Thorin.  
Y te ha parecido que los dos sobrinos se dirigían una pícara sonrisa, pero como eres un ser racional, concluyes que te lo has debido de figurar, porque viendo la notoria aversión que hacia ti ha demostrado el jefe, deduces que a la raza enana no puedes suscitarle otra cosa. Lógica impera. Y además te da bastante igual; salvo los tres de turno, los demás te resultan condenadamente antieróticos.

No te quejas por el aviso, incluso aprecias la consideración de haberte llamado mujer y no criatura del averno, y tomas la estrecha garganta detrás de uno que lleva una hoja de hacha en la frente. Te daría grima si no estuvieses acostumbrada a cosas peores. Ya es un logro que siga vivo con eso ahí incrustado.

Te siguen el del peinado raro en estrella de mar (en realidad, la mayor parte de ellos se peina de forma extravagante) y el del tirachinas. De repente, te chocas con el de enfrente. El obeso mórbido se ha atorado formando un tapón. Resoplas.

_Éste va a durar poco._

– Me llamo Ori, y éste es mi hermano, Nori – oyes presentarse tras de ti aprovechando la momentánea interrupción.

– Qué bien. Felicidades – ironizas sin prestarles mucha atención.

_Eso, tú haciendo amigos..._

El del hacha en la frente logra desatascar al gordo a empellones y continuáis avanzando. Echas un vistazo atrás, para ubicar mejor cuántos enanos entorpecerían tu retirada en caso de que se produjera un desprendimiento en la angostura, y ves al jefe caminar absorto entre los cortados de piedra caliza escasamente iluminados desde arriba, pues el sol hace tiempo que se alejó de su zénit. Cruzáis una mirada, y todo rastro de admiración por la belleza del abra desaparece al saberse observado por ti, retomando la expresión dura, seca y adusta que debe de tener memorizada para cada vez que trate contigo.

_Estaría más guapo sin el sempiterno ceño fruncido._

Ciertamente. Tiene unos preciosos (y glaciales) ojos azules.  
¡Eh! No. Para de hacer eso. No me líes. Él no está en el plan. Ni él ni sus sobrinos.

_¿Ni siquiera para divertirte un poco durante el viaje_?

Ni siquiera para eso. Cuando todo esto acabe, tendré que matarlos, y no me apetece hacerlo mirando a los ojos de alguien con el que haya tenido más que palabras. Siempre reclaman respuestas, o clemencia, o ambas.

_Tú misma, pero para unos enanos mínimamente apuestos que te encuentras en la vida, ya son ganas de autocontrol._

Lo que tú digas.  
Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que ellos querrían algo conmigo?

Es una duda razonable.

Sabes que objetivamente eres muy atractiva para los edain, incluso debes de serlo también para los elfos (pese a que las elfas sean más rectas y estilizadas), aunque no puedes confirmarlo ya que siempre has procurado evitarlos. Pero seguramente para los enanos no seas hermosa. Las pocas enanas que has visto tenían la particularidad de ser muy velludas y, si bien es cierto que sus formas eran rotundas y curvilíneas como puedan serlo las tuyas, su reducido tamaño las hacía parecer extremadamente más gruesas que tú. De modo que la deducción más plausible te lleva a pensar que las preferencias de un enano en cuanto a féminas no pasan por una mujer más alta que ellos, imberbe, delgada y de turgentes curvas.  
Bueno, quizás lo de turgentes curvas sí llegase a llamarles la atención, pero los colmillos los cohibirían bastante.

En conclusión, no deberías temer por tu integridad mientras estés rodeada de enanos.

_Todo un alivio…_

El sinuoso pasadizo aparenta no tener fin y no se escucha más sonido que el que hacéis en vuestro avance. Elevas la vista hacia la reducida línea de cielo sobre vosotros. Inesperadamente, una sombra la vadea veloz.

"No puedes estar sin saber en qué ando metida, ¿verdad, padre?", piensas esbozando una sonrisa sagaz.

La marcha se va frenando, signo inequívoco de que el camino se acaba, abriéndose a unas vistas imponentes: una ciudad élfica, erigida sobre un valle rocoso entre ríos, cascadas y vegetación abundante. Una simbiosis perfecta de arquitectura y naturaleza.

Es en contadas ocasiones como ésta, o como cuando hace una centuria estuviste en Valle, frente a las mismas puertas de Érebor, cuando lamentas la condición nómada de tu pueblo, que le ha impedido desarrollar un arte tan monumental y complejo, característico de otras especies intelectuales.  
Las grandes obras de ingeniería, las tipologías constructivas, el encanto de las construcciones típicas o la majestuosidad de aquellas palaciegas os han sido negadas desde que determinasteis no asentaros en región alguna ni reclamar tierras para radicaros. Quizás lo único bueno de ser apátridas es que consideráis patrimonio universal todo por igual: de la ciudad blanca de Minas Tirith a la torre de Isengard, de las minas de Moria a la fortaleza de Cuernavilla, en el abismo de Helm; pasando por Umbar o por los Puertos Grises; incluso la adorable aldea hobbit que viste en la Comarca o las ruinas aún soberbias de Dol Guldur. Todo os pertenece como hijos de la Tierra Media. Lástima que la mayor parte de ella esté aún habitada. Aguantar a los pobladores es lo que os disuade de hacer más turismo.

– El valle de Imladris – apunta el Istar solemne –, conocido en la lengua común con otro nombre.

– Rivendel – precisa el mediano embelesado.

– Aquí está la última morada al este del mar – informa el viejo.

Has permanecido rezagada en unos escalones labrados que se hallaban camuflados al final del sendero y eres testigo de cómo el jefe se dirige desafiante hacia Gandalf (se llamaba Gandalf, ¿no?)

– Éste era tu plan, ¿verdad? – arremete Thorin airado – Buscar refugio junto al enemigo.

_Este hombre parece odiar a todo el mundo._

– Aquí no hay enemigo alguno, Thorin – zanja el mago –. La única inquina que hallarás en este valle es la que traigas contigo.

_¡Uuu! Menudo corte._

– ¿Crees que los elfos bendecirán nuestra misión? – plantea el líder – Intentarán impedirla.

– Claro que sí, pero tenemos preguntas que necesitan respuestas.

Esa contestación te ha escamado bastante. ¿A qué preguntas se refiere? ¿Acaso han emprendido esta misión (suicida, por cierto) sin tener atados todos los cabos?  
Hmm, por qué no te sorprende…

Thorin agacha la cabeza dándose por perdedor de la discusión.

Reprimes una risita al presenciar su enésima muestra de soterrada rivalidad mientras te retiras silenciosamente; si quieren despedazarse cuales perros de presa, mejor que te pille lejos.  
Te calas la capucha y te embozas con el pañuelo. Vais a entrar en dominios elfos y, aunque sabes que antes o después los mayores del lugar descubrirán lo que eres, juzgas conveniente retrasar el tener que mostrarte en público.

Descendéis por una escarpada escalinata hasta llegar a un esbelto puente de piedra sobre uno de los ríos que bordean la ciudad, flanqueado a cada lado por sendas estatuas de guerreros elfos; pero en cuanto te dispones a atravesarlo junto al resto de la compañía, un pinchazo insoportable te taladra la cabeza y un agudo pitido te ensordece momentáneamente, haciendo que te pares en seco soltando la guadaña, y te agazapes tapándote los oídos por encima de la capucha, tratando de no sucumbir bajo ese endiablado zumbido.

¡¿Pero qué demontres sucede?! No has estado enferma en tu vida y nunca te ha aquejado ni un triste dolor de cabeza. No puede ser por que anoche te saltaras tu ciclo de sueño; ya lo has hecho más veces y siempre te acabas reponiendo.

Notas unas manitas posarse sobre las tuyas.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – te pregunta el "saqueador".

Lo miras con los ojos entrecerrados y titilantes, y adviertes por encima de su hombro destellos de cómo los dos hermanos, que ya se encontraban al final del puente, al igual que la mayoría del grupo, se detienen alarmados al verte arrodillada junto al hobbit. El rubito hace ademán de ayudarte, pero la dominante garra de su tío le impide desandar el camino. Sin embargo, lo que más te inquieta es la figura circunspecta y gris del Istar, inmóvil en la lejanía, que entre pestañeo y pestañeo se te antoja cada vez más luctuosa.

El puente…  
El río…

El mediano no despega sus manos de las tuyas, a ambos lados de tu cabeza. – ¿Se te pasa? Sea lo que sea, lo elfos podrían curarte, pero primero tenemos que cruzar.

Te cuesta abrir los ojos, el dolor punzante que te traspasa las sienes hace que todo se tambalee y oscile en derredor. Tienes la extraña sensación de que tus pies no tocan el suelo y de que acabarás cayendo al vacío a causa de un vértigo ficticio que se asienta en tu estómago.

Parpadeas varias veces hasta conseguir mantener los ojos abiertos. Los verdes del hobbit te miran inquietos y pacientes. Estás segura de que permanecerá contigo hasta que este tormento se vaya, o hasta que te vayas tú pretil abajo de cabeza al río.

Lo contemplas: el mediano que te había confundido con una pantera, que había intentado distraer a los trols a falta de estrategia mejor, que había liberado a los ponis seguramente para que no corriesen una suerte fatídica sin importarle quedarse sin monturas, que ha aceptado el puesto de saqueador a pesar de que todo apunte a un final funesto. Ahí está, intentando transmitirte calma y serenidad a través de esos joviales ojos verdes y de su pazguata sonrisa.

Y mientras pensabas todo eso, el malestar se ha ido desvaneciendo y el estridente silbido se ha apagado.

Poco a poco dejas caer tus manos y él se separa para que te incorpores. Recoges del suelo la guadaña y le sonríes en agradecimiento, aunque no puede verlo porque llevas subido el pañuelo, pero ha debido de intuirlo, entre la capucha y el bucle rebelde, por la expresividad de tus ojos. Termináis de cruzar el puente (tú todavía algo mareada), llegando a una plazuela donde os esperan los demás. De nuevo el rubio y el arquero amagan con acercarse a ti, pero prefieres evitar otra muestra de autoridad del jefe hacia ellos.

– Estoy bien. Un vahído – les informas inexpresiva, aunque en el fondo sabes que debes dormir y conseguir sangre; pronto, a ser posible. Tal vez haya algún establo cerca. No es que la sangre de animal te apasione, pero tienes que rehuir la enana-humana-elfa de momento.

Cuando te aproximas al mago, lo desafías con la mirada. Entiendes su actitud impertérrita ante tu sufrimiento, mas no por ello vas a perdonárselo. Quizás se la guardes para cuando tengas oportunidad.

– Confiaba en que los encantamientos sobre el río Bruinen, que protegen este sacro refugio de invasores malignos, impidiesen que continuases con nosotros – admite el viejo sin un ápice de remordimiento.

_Será cabrón._

– Pues entonces, anciano, acaba de confirmar algo que usted y los elfos siempre se han negado a creer: su magia contra las razas del Mal no puede con nosotros, porque por mucho que les indigne y repugne nuestra naturaleza oscura, los Nicrói somos neutrales.

– ¿Nicrói? – repite el mago desconcertado en voz baja.

_Anda, mantén la boca cerrada hasta que se te pasen los efectos del arrechucho._

Sí, será mejor.

Mientras aguardáis a que alguien os reciba, te dedicas a analizar la arquitectura del lugar, deambulando por la plazoleta sorteando a los enanos, abiertamente incómodos por haber tenido que arribar a una ciudad a priori hostil para con ellos.

Al cabo, un elfo refinado y elegante (cómo no) baja unas escaleras que dan a la plaza, y que supones serán el acceso a la urbe.

– ¡Mithrandir! – llama al Istar.

_¿Pero no se llamaba Gandalf?_

– ¡Ah, Lindir! – se alegra el mago, ante lo cual el susodicho responde con un gesto amanerado a modo de saludo.

A unos pasos de ti, Thorin le susurra algo al fortachón. El elfo también le ha debido de resultar un poco pedante.

– Oímos que habías cruzado hacia el valle – disciernes que le comenta el elfo en sindarin.

– Debo hablar con Elrond – le replica el viejo en la lengua común.

– Mi señor Elrond no está aquí – confiesa el tal Lindir, y ahora los enanos entienden lo que dice.

– ¿No está aquí? ¿Y dónde está? – interpela el mago.

En ese momento, el toque de un cuerno acercándose disipa su incertidumbre, a la vez que pone en guardia al grupo.

"Dubekar" o algo por el estilo grita el líder hacha en mano, exhortando al resto a formar a la defensiva. Uno de los enanos os tironea al mediano y a ti para que entréis en el círculo que han creado, al mismo tiempo que los primeros caballos del escuadrón élfico irrumpen en la plaza y os rodean.

Perfecto, ahora tienes que soportar la altiva y perpleja mirada de los jinetes, sorprendidos de encontrarse enanos en su territorio, mostrando además una resistencia que, por muy fiera que fuere, podrían aplastar de proponérselo.

Cuando toda la caballería os ha sitiado, el elfo que parece estar al mando refrena su hito corcel.

Y es entonces cuando descubres que, atado al pomo de su silla de montar, tu cinturón, el cual deseabas que hubiera pasado desapercibido entre la hierba, te ha delatado sin siquiera bajarte el embozo.


	9. Capítulo IX: Tahalí

**Earendil 95**: los tres herederos de Durin ¿quién no sintió lo mismo cuando los vio aparecer en casa de Bilbo en la película? Nyx no iba a ser menos XD. Y, aunque siendo puristas es complicado que un romance con un ser de una raza siniestra funcione en el universo Tolkien, por mi parte lo intentaré :P  
Y sobre lo que apuntas de que sigo la esencia de El Hobbit... Mientras estén en Rivendel, la historia se va a asemejar a la película, pero en cuanto salgan de ahí, se va a liar parda (más que nada porque en la película el intervalo entre Rivendel y los gigantes de piedra no llega ni a cuatro minutos XD )

**Elessar**: ¡gracias por comentar! :D  
En cuanto a lo de traducirlo al inglés, se me ha pasado por la mente, pero considero que ya hay una cantidad ingente de fics (y muchos, de gran calidad) en inglés como para añadir otro que, para más inri, seguro que va a contener numerosos fallos, ya que no es mi lengua materna y no la manejo como tal. Aunque sí que me he planteado pasarla al italiano y al portugués, idiomas con los que me siento más cómoda.

**Elein88**: no te preocupes por los comentarios, mujer. Prefiero que disfrutes de la historia sin presiones ;)  
Respecto a los vocablos que pueblan el relato, espero no cantearme demasiado. Yo suelo emplear ese vocabulario (no a menudo, pero estoy habituada), aunque ya me ha comentado algún amigo en plan chanza que debería dejar un enlace a la RAE ¬¬ Tampoco quiero pasarme de pedante U^^  
Y sí, para mi desgracia Nyx y su raza tienen puntos débiles y vulnerables, pero de momento que quede entre nosotras.

Bueno, al tema. Aquí os dejo uno de los cuatro capítulos ubicados en Rivendel (sí, aparte de esos, ya sé cuántos capítulos voy a publicar antes de que se estrene la siguiente película y pueda disponer de más material. Por cierto, subidón con el nuevo tráiler ¡y la voz de Smaug!)  
Y aviso que van a ser más costumbristas que los anteriores. A ver, estamos en Rivendel, no va a aparecer Clint Eastwood con un magnum del 45 liándose a tiros con el personal. Así que no esperéis mucha sangre... o ¿quién sabe?, lo mismo sí. *evil smile*

* * *

– ¡Gandalf! – saludó efusivo Elrond al reconocer al mago.

– ¡Elrond! Mi amigo, ¿dónde has estado? – le contestó el Istar en sindarin.

– Hemos estado cazando una jauría de orcos que vino desde el sur – respondió el señor elfo desmontando de su caballo –. Dimos muerte a varios cerca del Paso Escondido – continuó mientras obsequiaba a su amigo con un abrazo –. Es raro que los orcos se acerquen tanto a nuestras fronteras. Algo o alguien ha debido atraerlos – y mostróle una falcata orca como prueba.

– ¡Oh! Quizá hemos sido nosotros – se excusó el Istar señalando con la mirada al grupo de enanos, para dar pie a su líder a que se presentase.

– Bienvenido, Thorin, hijo de Thráin – se adelantó Elrond.

– Creo que no nos conocemos – objetó seco y rudo.

– Tienes el porte de tu abuelo. Conocí a Thrór cuando era Rey Bajo la Montaña – explicó el elfo.

– ¿Sí? Él nunca te mencionó – remató sardónico.

Nyxiræ dudó: ¿acaso el protocolo de estas gentes dictaba apropiado tratar de forma cortante y esquinada al posible anfitrión? Era mucho lo que por voluntad propia desconocía de sus costumbres sociales, pero creyó más probable que quizás el enano se estuviese descargando de la hiriente pulla que le había deslizado Gandalf en su última discusión. Aun así, estimó errónea la actitud de Thorin con el señor elfo, después de todo no se debe morder la mano que te da de comer, aunque por el momento nadie hubiese hablado de comida.

– Encended fuegos. Traed el vino. Debemos alimentar a nuestros huéspedes – profirió Elrond en sindarin, tras el incómodo silencio que sobrevino a raíz del desafortunado comentario del naug, conocedor de que la mayoría de sus forzosos invitados desconocía esa lengua.

– ¿Qué está diciendo? ¡¿Acaso nos brinda insultos?! – rugió Glóin aferrando su hacha.

– No, señor enano. Nos brinda comida – se apresuró a aclarar Gandalf, lo cual fue subrepticiamente celebrado por los enanos, que no obstante simularon aceptar a regañadientes.

Cuando todos se disponían a subir por las escaleras, Nyxiræ se irguió, pues había permanecido agachada procurando no destacar en altura entre los enanos. Bastante descollaba ya su guadaña hirsuta. Fue entonces cuando Elrond reparó en ella.

– ¿Viaja con vosotros? – inquirió alarmado el elfo en voz baja al mago, reteniéndolo por el brazo.

El Istar volteó levemente la cabeza en un gesto innecesario. Sabía perfectamente a quién se estaba refiriendo.

– Eso me temo – le confirmó aciago el viejo.

Los enanos, al ver que su anfitrión se había parado en las escaleras sin terminar de guiarles a la entrada, se detuvieron a la espera. Elrond descendió un par de peldaños y observó detenidamente a la chica, preguntándose cómo diantres había podido franquear el río, seguro como estaba de que su raza era maligna.

– Ahora me explico algunas cosas – le dijo mientras lanzaba un rápido vistazo a su silla de montar, donde se hallaba anudado el desgastado cinturón de Nyxiræ –. Albergaba la secreta esperanza de que tus pasos no te trajeran a Rivendel; pero viendo que estás aquí, con todo lo que ello supone – con un sutil movimiento de frente apuntó hacia el río –, mi invitación se extiende también a ti. Mas si me asaltare cualquier duda de que tu comportamiento no es el que se espera bajo este techo, serás duramente penada – le previno levantando un dedo admonitorio y severo –. Sin embargo, haré que se te confiera un trato "especial" acorde a tu condición.

"No me gusta cómo ha sonado ese _especial_", pensó Nyxiræ, pero a lo mejor podría sacar provecho de dicho arreglo.

– Agradecida por la gentileza – correspondió ella en alto para que se la escuchara por encima del pañuelo –. Es cierto que Rivendel no entraba en mis planes – afirmó inclinando mínimamente la guadaña hacia el grupo, dando a entender que en los de ellos tampoco figuraba la villa élfica –, pero debo reconocer que no lo lamento, pues la ciudad por sí sola bien merece una visita, sea cual sea el motivo que arrastre a ella – concedió sincera y ceremoniosa –. Y atendiendo a ese "trato especial" que usía ha sugerido, me gustaría solicitarle permiso para admirar la arquitectura circundante antes de la cena, sobre todo aquélla más práctica, más… bucólica. Digamos por ejemplo ¿las caballerizas, o las regaladas?

Si bien el resto de los presentes no entendió qué podía tener de interesante, arquitectónicamente hablando, analizar unas cuadras, el mago y el señor elfo captaron la indirecta vertida en la frase.

– Te concedo la venia. Los establos mayores están fuera de la ciudad, al norte del río Sonorona. No te daría tiempo a ir, pero existe una pequeña cija no lejos de la plaza de los caños, tras el Mercado. Puede que sea de tu interés – consintió Elrond –. Glorfindel.

En el acto, un elfo alto de rubios y largos cabellos (¿por qué ninguno los llevará cortos?) y de belleza anodina, que se incluía dentro del pequeño escuadrón que rodeó a la compañía, se apeó de su caballo y se dirigió hacia el Medio Elfo, el cual le dictó en susurros directrices muy precisas.

Glorfindel se encaminó al prieto bridón de su señor, retiró el cinto con las gumías y la escarcela del arzón de la montura, y se lo ató en algún lugar innombrable bajo su capa.

– Por favor, mi señora, ¿serías tan amable de acompañarme? – pidió cortés el elfo rubicundo. A Nyxiræ empezó a molestarle que todo el mundo la tuteara. ¿Desde cuándo se habían perdido tanto los formulismos que tuvo que aprender a disgusto siglos ha? Al menos, se dijo, la había llamado "mi señora" pese a no ser nada suyo.

Ambos se perdieron escaleras arriba y los enanos ingresaron al fin en un hogar elfo después de más de medio siglo.

Nada más llegar al vestíbulo principal, el elfo le rogó educado que se desciñera el sable y que le diese su guadaña a un paje. Ella accedió sin oponer resistencia. Atravesaron la antesala en completo silencio. Glorfindel condujo a la joven calles a través. En un principio, el elfo caminaba presuroso, pero moderó el paso al percatarse de la fascinación que le causaba a la chica todo lo que la rodeaba. Nyxiræ estaba maravillada por el ingenio que habían desplegado los elfos en levantar su morada sobre un terreno tan abrupto y silvano. El agua y la foresta estaban presentes por doquier, compartiendo espacio con la arquitectura sin estorbarse en lo más mínimo. Las esbeltas y albas construcciones élficas procuraban armonizar con las formas de la naturaleza, compenetrándose con ella, o en ocasiones, incluso por ella invadida. La chica vio más allá de lo que se abría ante sus ojos, vio los cálculos que habían tenido que realizar, el método de prueba y error hasta conseguir la perfección allí plasmada, la ejecución precisa y meticulosa; y se preguntó si algún día su pueblo podría emplear esa sabiduría en su beneficio.

Ajeno al paisaje, el elfo la observaba con disimulo amparado por la cabeza de altura que le sacaba a la chica, pero Nyxiræ era consciente de la expectación que le suscitaba.

– A pesar de ser uno de los elfos más vetustos de esta ciudad, nunca me había topado con un individuo de tu especie, aunque tenía constancia de vuestra existencia, obviamente.

Nyxiræ no hizo comentario alguno y permaneció silente, a su vera. Se preguntó cuántos años tendría aquel elda.

– No es preciso que receles, puedes destocarte. Mi señor Elrond ha dispuesto que sólo aquellos elfos nacidos antes de la Primera Edad, o en sus albores, sean los que traten contigo.

Ella dedujo que el tal Glorfindel sentía curiosidad por contemplar a una nithré por primera vez en su vida; juzgar si lo que se decía de esa raza era cierto, si tendrían alguna semejanza con los Primeros Nacidos. Pero en ese momento ella no estaba para satisfacer los caprichos de nadie, le apremiaban otras cuestiones que se volvían más acuciantes a cada paso que el dichoso elfo demoraba, por lo que continuó oculta bajo la capucha y el embozo.

– Quizá su señor también le haya encargado que me entregue el cinto que ha recogido de su montura – se aventuró a decir la muchacha –. Se me cayó en una refriega que tuvimos los enanos y yo con los orcos, previa a vuestra intervención.

Glorfindel encajó renuente que, cambiando de tema, la joven rehusase descubrirse.

– No, eso no me lo ha dicho.

– En tal caso, se lo pido yo. Me gustaría recuperarlo, así como las gumías y la escarcela.

– Me temo que debo negarme. Fui yo quien encontró el talabarte tras el ataque a los orcos. En cuanto lo abrí y vi la cajita metálica con las hojas de tabaco, pensé que no podía pertenecer a esos engendros y creí conveniente comunicárselo a mi señor, que me autorizó a quedármelo como botín para un posterior estudio de su contenido; Elrond enseguida coligió que los dos frascos de cristal que también había dentro contenían líquido coagulante y anticoagulante respectivamente, aunque le gustaría concretar las plantas que se seleccionaron para su elaboración aparte de las clásicas como ciprés, athelas o aloe vera – le explicó Glorfindel, y por un instante la muchacha temió que aquello derivase en un simposio sobre botánica aplicada, desviándose de lo que realmente importaba –. Luego estaban las dos piedras de pedernal, que evidentemente no pueden tener otra finalidad que crear chispas, y por último una bolsita coriácea con una gravilla negra que no pudimos identificar – informó Glorfindel, como si Nyxiræ no supiera de sobra lo que portaba.

– Al principio me extrañó un poco la inquietud que mostró Elrond – prosiguió el elfo –. Es una de las personas más sabias de toda la Tierra Media, y lo que a muchos nos habría pasado inadvertido, a él no. Debió de inferir qué clase de ser eras en base a esas redomas y al resto de objetos que encerraba _tu_ pequeño portamonedas.

– Como quiera vuestra merced – interrumpió hostil la chica –, pero como acaba de decir, ese cinturón es mío y teniendo en cuenta el respeto que profesan los elfos por la propiedad privada, insisto en que me lo devuelva.

A Glorfindel empezó a irritarle la obstinación que mostraba la forastera frente a las razones que le había expuesto.

– En otras circunstancias lo haría encantado, pero como he mencionado antes, ahora me pertenece. No obstante, toma – dijo el elfo metiendo una mano bajo su capa –, te restituyo las gumías. Son de buena factura. Me gustaron las filigranas que llevan grabadas, muy orientales – alabó franco mientras se las entregaba –; pero aquí dispongo de suficiente armamento y no veo por qué habría de conservarlas – concluyó sonriéndole, esperando que ese simple guiño bastara para contentar a la nízrim.

– Le agradezco su condescendencia, de veras, pero no cejaré hasta que todo me sea retornado – remachó Nyxiræ, tras enfundarse una gumía en cada bota.

– Es un cinturón ajado e inservible. Seguro que podrás comprar otro similar antes de partir – espetó Glorfindel con falsa amabilidad.

La disputa quedó en suspenso unos minutos, durante los cuales atravesaron una plaza con un abrevadero de cuatro caños en el centro. La tarde caía y los últimos rayos de sol se colaban entre las ramas de los arbolillos de la plazuela, que junto con el murmullo del agua de la fuente conformaban un escenario idílico. Pero Nyx ya no prestaba atención. Le enervaba esta situación. Su gente no sentía apego por lo material, salvo que éste fuera un medio o un fin hacia un conocimiento ulterior, por lo que porfiar por sus pertenencias le parecía rastrero cual si se estuviera rebajando al nivel de los enanos, por todos conocida su extremada conducta posesiva y su avaricia. Mas no podía permitir que los elfos analizaran la sustancia fuliginosa que el saquito guardaba, una manipulación inadecuada podría resultar fatal.

– No esperaba que en casa del Señor Elrond me robasen a cara descubierta – confesó contrariada Nyxiræ de improviso sin elevar el tono. Y ya arriesgaba demasiado, la jugada de enfurecer al elfo podía salirle muy bien si recuperaba la pretina, o muy mal; pudiéndose entonces olvidar de ella.

Glorfindel se quedó perplejo, desarmado ante una acusación tan directa, y le costó articular un argumento. – ¡Oh! No pienses eso. No se trata de un hurto, sino de un botín de guerra. Es totalmente lícito.

– De eso nada. Sería un botín de pertenecer a los orcos a los que vencisteis, pero no es el caso – recriminó Nyxiræ –. Así que de lo que se trata es de simple y llano latrocinio.

– Vamos, vamos. Las posesiones materiales vienen y van. No hace falta tomárselo tan mal.

– Oh, no. Sois los elfos los que soléis reaccionar así ante tales tesituras – comentó la chica con dejadez, un punto desganada –. Según tengo entendido, no os lo tomasteis demasiado bien cuando os robaron los Silmarils.

El elfo se detuvo en seco. Comparar la incautación de un gastado cinturón de cuero con todo lo que supuso el robo de la obra cumbre de Fëanor… Ése era un golpe duro de digerir, sobre todo para un noldo como era Glorfindel, si bien Nyxiræ lo creía sinda. La mirada con que pretendió fulminar la insolencia de la joven resbaló completamente, pues ella la sostuvo estoica e impertinente.

– A tenor de la imperiosa insistencia con que me lo pides, más que el tahalí, lo que te interesa recobrar es el saco de cuero que hay en la escarcela. Y sospecho que no puede contener nada bueno si alguien como tú se empecina en ello – apostilló el elfo, encarando a la joven y enfrentando sus ojos amarillos, ensombrecidos por la caída de la capucha.

Esa mano estaba perdida. Si Nyxiræ quería apropiarse de la faltriquera, tendría que usar otros métodos.

– Ya hemos llegado – gruñó Glorfindel a las puertas de una especie de henil construido en madera de haya –. Y te recomiendo ser rápida. La cena no tardará en servirse y aún tienes que pasar por la habitación que están acondicionando para tu estancia aquí. Aunque si yo fuera el señor de Rivendel, no habría tenido tanta deferencia. Es más, por mucho que hubieras superado los encantamientos del Bruinen, sólo te habría permitido entrar para instalarte directamente en una de nuestras celdas.

La muchacha dejó que se espesase el silencio entre ellos antes de responderle, intimidante y serena al mismo tiempo.

– Cuidado, elfo. Puede que mi libertad aquí sea vigilada, pero así como he venido hoy, otro día regresaré. Y esa vez nadie me verá ni oirá llegar, ni siquiera vuestra merced.

Y dicho esto, Nyxiræ se adentró sola en la cija.

"Eso es sencillamente imposible", pensó él ante la velada amenaza. Todos saben que la visión y audición de los elfos son muy superiores a las de los Hombres.

Glorfindel la esperó fuera, paseándose agitado de un lado a otro del postigo. Maldita la hora en que su señor había aceptado a esa criatura en su casa. Debía examinar esa arena negruzca cuanto antes. No podía eludir la cena, pero trasnocharía si era preciso para saber qué demonios era aquello que tanto obsesionaba a la nízrim.

Al poco, la chica salió del cobertizo.

– Sígueme – le dijo el elfo de malos modos.

La llevó de vuelta por el mismo recorrido que a la ida, pero ahora Glorfindel iba unas zancadas por delante, rumiando internamente su enojo. Nyxiræ no se tenía por rémora de tiburón, así que lo siguió pausada, aumentando la distancia que los separaba.

Glorfindel se alejó mascullando una retahíla de improperios mientras se internaban en un atrio porticado con un delicado templete en el lateral, y en ese momento la joven advirtió una figura subiendo las escaleras próximas que daban a la segunda planta del zaguán. Era el mediano.

Nyx obvió al elfo y de un salto se encaramó a la balaustrada de la galería superior justo cuando el hobbit terminaba de alcanzar el último peldaño. El pobre se llevó tal susto que trastabilló, y habría caído escaleras abajo de no ser por que la chica lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa.

– Me has asustado – dijo Bilbo casi sin aliento, afianzando sus pies en el piso.

La muchacha se descolgó de la baranda y deambuló por la arcada. Rodeada por columnas, había una escultura femenina que sostenía entre sus marmóreos brazos una suerte de bandeja en forma de escudo con los fragmentos de una espada quebrada.

Nyx los observó sin tocarlos. Bilbo se acercó también a ojear; de hecho, ésa era la intención que lo atrajo allí.

– Narsil. O eso creo – apuntó el mediano –. Es una espada muy antigua; perteneció a Elendil y a Isildur, reyes de Arnor y Gondor.

La joven dio la espalda a la estatua para contemplar el fresco que la confrontaba. Representaba a uno de los reyes que Bilbo había mentado haciendo frente a un enemigo colosal, ataviado con armadura negra y de complexión mucho mayor que la del mortal.

– ¿Cómo lo llamabais a él? – demandó señalando al guerrero oscuro.

– Oh, lo cierto es que no solemos pronunciar su nombre – respondió evasivo, pero como la chica seguía mirándolo curiosa por entre el pañuelo y la capucha, añadió molesto –. Sauron, me parece recordar que se llamaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Vosotros lo llamáis de otra forma?

– Sí – dijo Nyx, volviendo a trepar al pasamanos para seguidamente saltar al primer nivel, dejando a Bilbo con la incógnita. Al fin y al cabo, ella había respondido a su pregunta. Si de verdad hubiese querido saber qué nombre le habían otorgado los de su etnia, tendría que haberla formulado de otra manera.

La joven desapareció por donde había marchado el elfo hacía unos minutos.

Mientras tanto, Glorfindel había seguido apretando el paso rumbo a la cámara asignada a la nízrim. Su enfado le había impedido advertir que llevaba un rato andando solo. Para cuando reparó en ello, casi había llegado a la alcoba. Se volteó para darse de bruces con el pasillo vacío.

– ¿Pero qué…? ¿Dónde se habrá metido ahora? ¿Tan difícil es seguirme? – pero apenas hubo terminado de pensarlo en voz alta, se estremeció al sentir el ondular de una capa, ruido sedoso de un fantasma que caminaba detrás de él.

– ¿Me buscaba? – preguntó la joven divertida cuando el elfo se giró de nuevo y encontró su rostro tapado.

Glorfindel endureció aún más su expresión, no estaba para bromas. Le indicó con el índice una puerta doble a su izquierda y se marchó sin despedirse ni mediar más palabra. "Ahí te quedas".

El rubio noldo se fue derecho a sus aposentos, a preparase él también para la cena. Entretanto se iba calmando (calentando el agua de la tina, seleccionando túnica, pantalón y zapatos), en su mente se cristalizó una realidad palpitante que no había podido discernir antes a causa de su crispación. Paralizado, una gota de mador frío se materializó resbalándole por el espinazo.

Acababa de darse cuenta de que no había escuchado nada.

No había escuchado lo que hizo la joven dentro de la cija, ni siquiera el balido quejoso de una oveja sacrificada.

No había escuchado el silencio que se produjo sobre el empedrado cuando la chica dejó de seguirlo.

No había escuchado el rumor de sus pasos a través del corredor, y sólo acertó a notar su capa mecerse cuando la muchacha ya se hallaba a sus espaldas.

Y entonces supo que su raza no podría oír llegar a un nicrón hasta el momento mismo en que se les echase encima.


	10. Capítulo X: Evasión

**Earendil 95:** Sí, efectivamente fue eso lo que dice Elrond y no se subtituló. Transcribo la frase original en sindarin :)  
"Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam van a nethail vin."

**Elein88:** Nyx tiende a razonar rápido las posibles opciones. Glorfindel aún vestía la armadura después de diezmar a los orcos, por lo que enfrentarse en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo para recuperar el cinto era una insensatez. Ella tenía casi todas las de perder estando desarmada, a menos que hubiera atacado directamente a la cabeza del elfo, porque para una situación tan nimia tampoco se va a poner a generar fuego. Y aun habiendo conseguido abatirlo, tendría que ver cómo se las iba a apañar para salir de allí con todos los elfos de la ciudad persiguiéndola. Así que sólo le quedaba la opción del diálogo y más tras la advertencia de Elrond (lo he planteado como si el diálogo fuera siempre su último recurso. Me da que no ha sonado muy demócrata XD)

**Hebe:** Bienvenida de nuevo :D Gracias por tu apoyo. A ver cómo voy desarrollando el "asunto-amoroso-pululando-en-el-ambiente" ese que comentas, porque se lo he dejado complicado a la pobre Nyx.  
Por cierto, tu apodo muy de mitología clásica me gusta. Ya verás por qué en el siguiente capítulo ^_^

Sé que os dije que iba a publicar cuatro capítulos sobre Rivendel, pero al final he decidido escindir uno en dos. Prefiero que estos sean cortitos y seguidos como los de mis inicios, a saturaros con uno interminable de más de 7000 palabras y demasiada información U^^  
Prometo que en el siguiente, que colgaré en uno o dos días, Thorin y compañía estarán mucho más presentes (Entendedme. No era plan de meterlos en la habitación con Nyx a la primera de cambio :P)

* * *

El elfo te deja a las puertas de una cámara sin despedirse ni pronunciar más palabra. "Ahí te quedas".

Una puerta doble de roble, ricamente taraceada con teselas de marfil; blanco y ennegrecido, resultando un mosaico de contraste bicolor. Al abrirla, das a un amplio dormitorio todavía iluminado por los últimos rayos del ocaso que se filtran por aquellos miradores que se hallan orientados hacia el oeste: dos altos ventanales ojivales con vistas a una pasarela en galería, techada por una pérgola. ¿Adónde llevará?

_¿Importa mucho?_

Te paseas por la habitación y te asomas a un ajimez lateral. Abajo divisas un recoleto jardín que, pese a estar sumido ya en penumbra, acoge la algarabía de trinos de una bandada de estorninos. Y deseas que esos pájaros no sean de los que den el coñazo por la noche.

Tus ojos recorren el resto de la estancia buscando tu guadaña o tu sable, que amablemente te obligaron a entregar al acceder al vestíbulo, pero ni rastro. Es evidente que mientras permanezcas en Rivendel, Elrond ha estimado que cuantas menos armas tengas cerca, mejor.

Al menos la cama es ancha. Sábanas níveas y limpias. Te sientas en ella para comprobar cuán mullida es, dándole el visto bueno. Sin duda mejor que dormir sobre tu capa al raso, clavándosete cada guijarro del suelo.

En una esquina del lecho descansan un par de finos velos de muselina (qué detalle el indicarte sutilmente que te tapes la boca), y varios vestidos, a cual más colorido.

_Cuánta cursilería._

Te esfuerzas en descartar aquellos demasiado vistosos. Estás acostumbrada a camuflarte, por lo que sueles vestir colores oscuros, de modo que finalmente te decantas por uno de color verde musgo, ciertamente el más sobrio de todos, y lo dejas apartado.

Metódicamente comienzas a desvestirte.

Fuera la azabachada esclavina de pelo con capucha y la capa marrón oscuro.

Desanudas los laterales del coleto de cuero por segunda vez en el día. Viendo el estado en el que ha quedado tras el asalto de la hoja de Thorin, te arrepientes de tu impetuosidad. El cuero es difícil de recoser, y más con la birria de ajuga e hilos que cargas en el morral. En fin, si pudieras afanar uno nuevo a los elfos… Aunque ellos suelen equiparse con armaduras y cotas de malla. A lo sumo con jacos.

Desabotonas tu camisa negra, rasgada con idéntico tajo que el coleto. Ya verás luego si te compensa remendarla o lanzarla directamente por la ventana.

Desenrollas el vendaje que aprieta tu pecho. Cuatro vueltas de tela de lino es lo que precisas para disimular tu prominente busto. Las Nithrái nacidas tenéis formas rotundas, lo que os dificulta mucho la lucha y el manejo de armas, por lo que ceñiros los senos supuso una liberación, aunque vayáis más constreñidas. Antítesis.

Desenfundas las gumías (que en un esfuerzo sobrehumano te cedió el elfo como si te perdonase la vida) de las botas de caña alta, a las que deberías haber limpiado el fango antes de entrar en la habitación (se siente) y te las quitas. Te desabrochas el pantalón pardo de tiro alto a la cintura, ajustado a tu figura pero nada opresivo, de hecho, bastante cómodo. Tendrás que lavarlo después, pues se manchó también de sangre.

Aún con la lencería de algodón que cubre tus partes íntimas, observas que enfrentada a la cama hay otra puerta, más discreta; y presumes que debe de tratarse del tocador y el baño, como efectivamente es. El cuarto es sensiblemente menor que la alcoba, pero está bien provisto, incluyendo una bañera de pórfido rojo, que no es que case mucho con la decoración, pero que lo mismo da. Unos elfos seguramente más simpáticos que el tal Glorfindel se han encargado de colmarla y de caldear el agua, ahorrándote el tener que calentarla tú.

Te despojas de la lencería depositándola sobre una silla vecina, te sueltas el pelo (ya te duele hasta el cuero cabelludo de lo tirante que llevabas la coleta alta) y te sumerges derramando unas gotas que rebosan por el borde de la tina.

Evasión.

La sensación del agua caliente abrazando tu cuerpo te trae recuerdos remotos. Remembranzas de un tiempo en que fuiste feliz; en el que sólo te preocupaba aprender de todo, responsabilizarte de nada, disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas y vivir junto a ella.  
Nereyn, nithré ácuea de piel clara cuajada de lunares, cabello cobrizo e iris verde avellana que, en ocasiones, si algo la entristecía, se tornaban de un verde oliva muy intenso, destacándose en sus ojos humedecidos. Aunque eso no lo descubriste hasta casi el final de vuestra relación, cuando todo empezó a irse al carajo.

_Siento interrumpir, pero te estarán esperando para cenar._

Mentirías si dijeses que no la añoras. Muchísimo. Sobre todo en estos momentos de paz y tranquilidad que de un tiempo a esta parte escasean. Ella podía transmitirlas con sólo besarte, suave y pausada, sonriéndote mientras apoyaba un dedo en tu frente para que relajases el ceño que inconscientemente fruncías cuando no eras capaz de desentrañar algún complicado arcano o se te resistía un problema matemático. Pero después de muchos años se invirtieron las tornas, cuando un anhelo perpetuo se aferró a sus entrañas.

Tu mente racional te argumentó que aquella decisión era acertada: Eveno, otro nicrón de agua. El día que lo trajiste al hogar, Nereyn pensó que se trataba de una broma. Y se rió, se rió con esas carcajadas tintineantes tan suyas, incrédula y risueña. Pero esa misma noche yació con él en vez de contigo, empeñada en alcanzar su deseo cuanto antes, y sólo después te pidió que te unieras.  
Llegaste a amarlos. A los dos. Si ella no se hubiese obsesionado en extremo, habría funcionado. O eso te obligas a creer.

_Te estás demorando._

El agua ya tibia simula querer retenerte con lasitud, como los brazos de Nereyn cuando tanto tú como ella sabíais que te acabarías yendo, sin necesidad de palabras. Bastó el renunciar a compartir su lecho una sucesión de noches, el desaparecer durante días seguidos, hasta desaparecer por completo.  
Pero fue mejor así. Al poco, tu padre te contó que ella había conseguido aquello que tan intensamente ansió tus últimos años a su lado y que tú no le podías dar y él sí.

Dejas de autocompadecerte por nada en realidad y sales de la bañera, imprimiendo tus pies mojados en el frío pavimento de arenisca. Aumentas tu temperatura corporal para secarte más rápido, melena incluida, la cual ahuecas con las manos a fin de que coja volumen, y te pones el vestido verde musgo frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero sito junto a un candelabro de pie.

_Pareces una hetaira__…_

El ropaje es sencillo, con una escotadura no muy pronunciada comparada con la de los otros que habías desechado, pero está claro que ha sido confeccionado para una elfa. Delgada, recta, de formas estilizadas. Y aunque es de tu talla, puesto en ti realza en exceso tus curvas sinuosas. El escote asoma explícito y exuberante, tirándote de la sisa, lo que provoca que se ajuste en demasía a tu estrecha cintura y por consiguiente, marcándote las caderas.

_Esto no tiene arreglo ni sacerdote que lo bendiga._

Cómo me fastidia darte la razón.

Así que optas por lo práctico, que al fin y al cabo es lo que siempre haces.

Te quitas el vestido y lo arrojas encima del resto, echando un rápido vistazo a tu cuerpo desnudo. En situaciones como ésta, en la que un grupo de hombres derrengados estará aguardando impaciente a que termines de prepararte para empezar a cenar, es cuando das gracias a una Energía Suprema por ser lo que eres, ya que las mujeres de tu raza, al igual que las elfas, no necesitáis depilaros. Bendita herencia genética.

Vuelcas el contenido de tu morral encima de la cama. Siempre viajas con una muda limpia, una camisa y un pantalón de repuesto que, al no ser los que habitualmente usas, están en bastante mejor estado que los de diario.

Vuelves a liar la banda de lino alrededor de tu pecho y te colocas la blusa azul cobalto, pero no cierras los botones correspondientes a la parte superior del esternón, clavícula y cuello; así dejas intuir sin enseñar nada. Abertura estratégica, insinuante y tácita.

Constatas que el pantalón gris perla oscuro de tiro alto, al igual que el otro, se acopla perfectamente a tu silueta. Metes la camisa por dentro para que quede entallada a la cintura, holgándola después, de manera que no se aprecie la venda.

Vas al cuarto de baño con las botas para rasparles el barro. En una jofaina viertes un poco de agua del aguamanil y mojas una toalla.

_Estos elfos, yendo de divinos por la vida y luego no son capaces de instalar tuberías en el reservado.  
Si hasta cuando allanaste el agujero del mediano vislumbraste la instalación de fontanería en el aseo, y tampoco es que la sociedad hobbit sea el súmmum de la tecnología._

Reparas en una hilera de botes con afeites sobre el tocador. Hace siglos (literalmente) que no te maquillas, y nunca has sabido muy bien cómo aplicarte los cosméticos. No obstante, en la época en la que viviste en el Cercano Harad, viste a las mujeres delinearse los ojos con una untura de galena molida que los resaltaba sobremanera. Kohl lo llamaban. Revuelves los frascos en busca de alguna tintura similar a lo que recuerdas y entre ellos distingues uno de color bruno e indeterminado entre berenjena y ciruela. Untas un pincelito y te dibujas una línea a ras del nacimiento de las pestañas en ambos párpados, y también en la línea de agua del párpado inferior, al estilo de las haradrim. Satisfecha con el resultado, desestimas empolvarte o pintarte más. Te sentirías rara y antinatural. Y tampoco tu objetivo consiste en ir a la caza de marido, cual mujer rohir en la fiesta de la cosecha de Édoras.

"Esto es otra cosa", piensas complacida mirando fugazmente tu reflejo. Los Nicrói soléis prescindir de espejos, los consideráis peligrosos si se descuidan. Son como portales que conducen hacia lo desconocido, o permiten que lo desconocido entre. Y uno siempre teme lo que ignora. Sólo unos pocos de tu especie (entre ellos tu padre) saben manejarlos, y portan consigo un par de tamaño reducido.

Pones a remojo en la tina la camisa negra y el pantalón pardo con algo de jabón disuelto, y la lencería usada en la palancana. Y por último, te prendes uno de los velos, azulado y con ribetes plateados, que combina con el conjunto, antes de salir por la puerta.


	11. Capítulo XI: Ágape

**Earendil95**: Espero que no haya resultado muy chocante, pero efectivamente, ella es bisexual. Y como figura en el capítulo, también ha convivido en pareja y en trío. Más adelante verás que en su raza este tipo de relaciones es bastante corriente :P

**Elein88**: De veras que intenté imaginarme a Nyx con vestiditos, pero mi mente se negó a ello XD  
Aunque haya deducido que su especie por lógica no puede atraer a los enanos, tampoco busca descubrir lo contrario. Que ella sola contra 13 hombres (al mediano no lo contamos) es ardua tarea –a ver, que no estamos hablando de orcos contrahechos–.

Aquí subo la parte escindida del capítulo anterior. No han pasado muchos días ¿verdad? :D  
Al final, se me ha ido de las manos y es hasta el momento el capítulo más largo que he escrito (aunque tampoco tanto). De modo que entenderé que lo leáis por fascículos U^^

N. del A.: Se va a mencionar a una nízrim de aire en este episodio. Podéis imaginárosla como gustéis, pero cuando concebí al personaje, la ideé a semejanza de Selene (Underworld) Por si os ayuda a recrearla ;)

* * *

Unos pajes elfos llevaron a los enanos a las dependencias que les habían sido asignadas para su estancia en Rivendel. La palabra _comida_ les había agitado lo suficiente como para pensar no tanto en arrellanarse, sino en yantar, de modo que tiraron todos sus bártulos por el suelo y se concentraron en encontrar el comedor, armando jaleo allá por donde pasaban y perturbando la común serenidad de los elfos. Ante tal barahúnda y temiendo que aquello terminara pareciendo más una taberna que una morada, un mayordomo les indicó dónde debían ir, no sin antes rogarles que moderasen el volumen.

Llegaron por fin a una terraza que hacía las veces de cenador, en la cual había dispuestas tres mesas: dos largas, rectangulares y bajas, y otra pequeña, redonda y alta. Derechos a las rectangulares, ocuparon los escabeles sin ton ni son como Aüle les dio a entender, y casi al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a servirles. Al principio no se extrañaron al ver tanta hortaliza y verdura, pues tenían constancia de la frugalidad de los elfos; no obstante, prefirieron obviar lo verde y centrarse en el vino mientras esperaban a las viandas. Pero cuando vieron que tras un rato sin probar bocado, nadie les traía un segundo plato más consistente, empezaron a preocuparse. Al cabo, Dori terminó por ceder y comer de la ensalada previendo que aquello iba a ser su única pitanza, animando a Ori a seguir su ejemplo pero sin éxito.

Dwalin no podía creer que la carne no entrase en el menú y Óin parecía no saber ni lo que era un rábano, examinándolo con escrúpulo ahí hincado en su cuchillo.

A Thorin en cambio, lo habían acomodado en un aposento aparte, en consideración a su ascendencia real. Tras ser conducido allí por Lindir, se refrescó el rostro con agua, se desembarazó de su abultado abrigo de piel y se adecentó brevemente para la cena. Unos ligeros toques en la puerta lo reclamaron. Al otro lado, un elfo que se presentó como Erestor le pidió cortésmente que lo siguiera. Avistó a Gandalf conversando con Elrond al pie de unos escalones que daban a un cenador descubierto. Erestor se retiró calladamente y Elrond se encaminó hacia una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas de bella factura circundada por músicos, sugiriendo al mago y al enano que tomaran asiento con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Thorin agradeció a los Valar su altura, superior a la media de su pueblo, pues al contrario que las banquetillas de sus compañeros, su silla era elevada, y no le habría hecho ninguna gracia tener que pedir ayuda a algún elfo para subirse a ella.

Una vez sentados a cada flanco del señor elfo, el coloquio divagó sobre temas banales hasta que surgió el de la historia de las espadas incautadas en el agujero trol. Elrond admiró las obras de arte de su linaje, la mirífica forja de los Altos Elfos del Oeste: Orcrist y Glamdring, hendedora de trasgos y martillo de enemigos.

– ¿Cómo las habéis conseguido? – preguntó el elfo intrigado.

– Las encontramos en un botín de los trols en el Gran Camino del Este, justo antes de la emboscada de los orcos – contestó franco Gandalf mientras masticaba una hoja de rúcula. Thorin disimuló una mirada de intranquilidad, creyó haber dejado claro, en la discusión que mantuvieron antes de arribar a la ciudad, que los elfos no debían conocer su verdadero propósito.

– ¿Y qué hacíais en el Gran Camino del Este? – inquirió Elrond.

No obstante, cuando Thorin temió el inevitable momento de hablarle de su misión, el señor elfo se distrajo. Para alivio del enano, algo había acaparado la atención del Medio Elfo, y ese algo era la muchacha, que hacía su entrada por el atrio del velador. Caminaba pausada y elegante, casi felina, contoneando ligeramente las caderas sin resultar vulgar y para nada ordinaria.

Fíli fue el primero en divisarla, antes incluso que Elrond. Estaba sentado en la primera mesa, a la izquierda de Bilbo, y deslizó unas palabras en su oído acompañadas de una risita. – Ahora entiendo por qué la confundiste con una pantera –. Bilbo no pudo más que asentir cohibido, intentando no acordarse del mal trago que le hizo pasar Thorin al restregarle su ineptitud hacía un par de noches.

Nyxiræ no se había recogido el pelo, y lo llevaba suelto oportunamente retirado de la cara, exceptuando un mechón frontal que caía serpenteante entre su ojo derecho y la nariz. El sol ya se había puesto, pero la luz de los arreboles vespertinos acentuaba el color violeta oscuro, casi negro, de su cabello ondulado.

Kíli, desde la otra mesa, se sintió como un tonto, alguien al que le faltase un hervor por no albergar rencor o resentimiento hacia ella tras su tentativa de asesinato. Y aún más sabiéndose encandilado al rememorar los escasos segundos en que vio su rostro a menos de un palmo del suyo. Lamentó internamente que la muchacha siguiera cubriéndoselo, pero debía admitir que, por alguna extraña razón que no podía precisar, sus ojos se le antojaron más ambarinos de lo que recordaba y quizás el tul tuviera parte de culpa.

Sin embargo, Elrond no prestó tanta atención a la femineidad que la chica desprendía como al hecho de que no era capaz de escuchar sus pasos sobre el mármol, tal como le había manifestado un Glorfindel profundamente inquieto.

Nyxiræ enfiló hacia la mesa en la que atisbó a Bilbo, mas Lindir la interceptó antes y asiéndola amablemente del codo, la atrajo hasta la mesa presidencial, retirando galantemente la silla que quedaba libre para que ella pudiera sentarse.

– Dispensen el retraso.

Elrond hizo un ademán con la mano y Thorin negó mínimamente con la cabeza: quedaba disculpada. Ahora que la chica estaba frente al elfo, éste la observó con detenimiento y dedujo, por el estilo en que ella había perfilado sus ojos, que debía de haber residido en las tierras allende Gondor, más en Harad que en Khand.

– Puedes despojarte del velo, te será más cómodo para comer – exhortó el Medio Elfo –. Esta mesa será atendida sólo por personas de mi estricta confianza y con conocimiento previo de tu raza – informó.

Desanudó el cordel del velo, doblándolo primorosa después. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él, Lindir le tendió una mano para que se lo confiase, retornando inmediatamente a su puesto a la zurda de Elrond.  
Gandalf y Thorin pudieron apreciar entonces las hermosas facciones de la chica, ya que antes, entre la penumbra del algar y la tensión de la pugna que sostuvieron con ella, apenas las distinguieron. Y a pesar de la manifiesta animadversión que a ambos les inspiraba, debían reconocerle su extrema belleza.

– Veo que no hemos acertado en la selección de los vestidos que te hemos procurado. ¿Acaso ninguno era de tu agrado?

– Al contrario, son espléndidos – mintió la chica retirándose el mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja derecha –. Digamos simplemente que no estoy acostumbrada a tales atavíos – concretó mientras se disponía a probar el primer bocado.

A Thorin le pareció una descortesía que la muchacha no hubiese observado el protocolo al rechazar los atuendos adecuados. No juzgó apropiado que, en una ocasión especial como lo era ésta, vistiese una indumentaria propia de hombres, aunque paradójicamente resaltase en exceso su silueta femenina. Esos pantalones tan sugerentes que se atrevía a llevar sin pudor, él no los hubiese tolerado de haber sido el anfitrión.  
Empero, le irritaba ese breve instante de flaqueza en el que se sorprendió a sí mismo maravillado al verla con esa blusa azul cobalto cuando se personó en el lugar. Así como le estaba irritando en extremo que se le desviasen los ojos intermitentemente hacia la clavícula de la chica, curva deliciosa que dejaba intuir una piel tersa, blanca con ese dorado del sol que no llega a ser moreno, y que se adivinaba cálida y sedosa al tacto. "Demasiado joven, demasiado atractiva".  
La actitud de Thorin para con la joven cambió drásticamente. Si bien al principio estimó la posibilidad de departir con ella sin implicarse en demasía, a fin de que el ágape no semejase un tormento, ahora, debido al descaro de la muchacha, se obligó a ignorarla dentro de lo que las reglas de educación debida le permitiesen; pero le estaba costando ímprobos esfuerzos. "Casi asesina a tu sobrino. Recuerda, casi lo mata". Creyó que ese pensamiento estaba surtiendo algún efecto cuando de nuevo tornaba su vista al esbelto cuello de la joven, para secreta exasperación suya. Innumerables meses exclusivamente en compañía de enanos. Al menos, se dijo, ella no parecía darse cuenta.

"Sí me doy cuenta, pero hago como si no", pensó Nyx.

– Espero que tu visita por la ciudad haya resultado provechosa – dijo el elfo –, aunque tu conversación con Glorfindel derivase en una situación tensa – añadió, dando a entender a la chica que estaba al corriente del asunto del cinturón.

– Tenemos puntos de vista divergentes, eso es todo – se limitó a contestar ella.

Sobrevino otro silencio en la mesa, incómodo para todos excepto para Nyx, que continuaba absorta en su plato. Gandalf se fijó en que la joven se llevaba pequeñas cantidades de comida a la boca, entreabriéndola, en un intento de que no se percibiesen apenas sus colmillos. Entretanto, el Medio Elfo procesó el acento cadencioso y meridional de la muchacha. Pronunciaba correctamente cada fonema, sí; pero sin pretender disimular que el oestron no era su lengua materna.

– De todas formas, no habría estado de más un poco de comprensión por tu parte. Glorfindel nunca ha tratado con alguien de tu especie – explicó Elrond –. No así yo, que tuve ocasión de cruzarme con una nízrim hace milenios.

Ese dato captó el interés de Nyxiræ, que dejó de comer, apoyando el tenedor en el extremo del plato para prestarle más atención.

– ¿De qué clase? – preguntó la muchacha.

– De aire – respondió el elfo.

La joven torció levemente la cabeza enarcando las cejas y reprimiendo un silbido. "Me sorprende que siga vivo", venía a decir el gesto.

Los Nicrói etéreos eran con diferencia los más reservados (por razones obvias de su anatomía) y los más implacables, de ser descubiertos. En contraposición al resto de _Gens_, los de aire no podían hacerse pasar por humano o elfo con tanta facilidad, debido básicamente a que estaban dotados de alas, como las de los murciélagos. Solían habitar en las montañas, a ser posible las más altas del orbe, a salvo de miradas delatoras, y adaptados a la orografía y a la climatología, cual ermitaños, a base por lo general de sangre de trasgos. En los contados casos en que tenían que descender de las alturas por motivos poderosos, debían simular sus alas como capas o abrigos, enganchando los falsos pulgares de las mismas hacia el cuello, como si de un broche se tratase.  
Antaño, los Nicrói etéreos podían replegar sus alas dentro de la espalda, en una cavidad interior a tal efecto entre las escápulas y la parte posterior de las costillas, pero este proceso arduo y sumamente doloroso, poco práctico en definitiva, acabó evolucionando a lo que Nyxiræ conocía, esto es, exentas permanentemente del cuerpo, al igual que las de un dragón. Y asimismo, eran la clase más corpulenta (sin llegar ni de lejos al nivel de los Naugrim, de proverbial fuerza), ya que el emplear sus alas les había exigido desarrollar una musculatura acorde, cosa que no sucedía con el resto de _Gens_.

– ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo era? – se aventuró a indagar la chica –. Si después de tanto tiempo aún lo recuerda.

– Puedes – concedió Elrond –. Era más alta que tú. Cabello negro como el ébano y corto por encima de los hombros, ligeramente alborotado. Vestía íntegramente de negro, enfatizando su lividez y sus ojos helados de color azul pálido.

"Annea.  
Quizás se trate de ella", elucubró la joven.

La conocía bien. Era una de las Nithrái más antiguas, incluso más que el padre de Nyx. Nunca se había dejado crecer el pelo; llevarlo largo implicaba incordio por los enredos y estorbo para la visión, pues los vientos de las cumbres lo revolvían.  
Jamás le había comentado nada sobre lo que Elrond estaba relatando. Y Nyxiræ no podía concebir de Annea que no hubiese eliminado al elfo nada más verlo.

– ¿Y podría preguntar asimismo en qué circunstancias usía se encontró con esa… nízrim? – no estaba habituada a autodenominarse con el gentilicio en sindarin.

El señor elfo calló unos instantes, sopesando los pros y los contras de proporcionar dicha información a la muchacha. A la postre, concluyó que ella comprendería la razón por la cual su congénere no lo había matado.

– Ocurrió poco antes de la Tercera Matanza de Hermanos, en la región de Arvernien, próxima a la Desembocadura del Sirion – dijo al fin –, durante un paseo de solaz por el abedular de Nimbrethil. Embelesado por los hongos y setas que allí crecían y por la fauna que lo poblaba, no advertí la caída de la noche. Desorientado, vagué buscando el camino de regreso a la ciudad, pero las horas pasaban y sólo lograba adentrarme más y más en el bosque. Era el mes de firith (noviembre) y por las noches bancadas de niebla se asentaban bajas, agarrándose a la espesura.

La mente analítica de Nyx comenzó a funcionar. Primer punto que no le cuadraba: ¿qué hacía este tío solo por el bosque?, porque la versión de que le extasía la micología no cuela.  
Segundo: ¿cómo no reparó en que la noche se le echaba encima?  
Y tercero: se le hacía difícil creer que el elfo que tenía delante, del cual Glorfindel había alabado sabiduría y conocimientos, fuese incapaz de orientarse.

– Después de mi desasosiego inicial y dado que andar sin rumbo no era productivo – prosiguió Elrond –, acabé sentándome sobre el follaje apoyado en un abedul, deseando que alguien de mi clan apareciese en mi busca tras notar mis horas de ausencia.

A Thorin extrañamente le estaba intrigando la historia en la que un elfo parecía meterse en problemas. A Gandalf, no. Era el único comensal que conocía el incidente.

Unos criados elfos encendieron las velas de los candelabros para iluminar el cenador, antes alumbrado sólo por la luz de la luna creciente. Elrond alzó la vista al cielo nocturno, confiriendo un halo de misterio a su pausa.

– No era una noche como la de hoy – continuó –. No había luna, aunque sí estrellas que brindaban cierta claridad. Empecé a escuchar algo. Al principio era como si el viento meciese tenue la hojarasca del suelo. Luego, ésta comenzó a crujir bajo unas pisadas livianas. Alertado, me incorporé y puse todo mi empeño en agudizar mis sentidos, pues estaba convencido de que por fin algún elfo había encontrado mi rastro. Pero nadie apareció. El ruido iba y venía, aumentando y decreciendo su intensidad, su cercanía. El viento, que ululaba silbando entre los árboles y la calígine, arrastró entonces un lamento suplicante y luego, desgarrado – el elfo miró a Nyx fijamente –. Lo que en ese momento cualquier persona sensata no hubiera hecho, yo lo hice. Fui hacia el sitio de dónde creí que había provenido el grito.

A Nyx le estaba gustando el relato, evocaba las historias de miedo que su abuelo materno le contaba de niña (sí, los Nicrói nacidos disfrutaban de infancia). Siendo justos, no eran estrictamente de miedo por la mera intención de asustar, sino que servían además como un manual de uso en caso de que alguna vez sucediese lo mismo que en el cuento.  
Maquinalmente, adquirió la postura de una chiquilla que escucha atenta y temerosa las consejas sobre difuntos y ánimas en pena que con cascada voz refieren las viejas: con sus brazos estrechó la rodilla derecha contra su pecho, poniendo el pie encima de la silla, y mordiéndose el pulgar de la mano derecha, mientras contemplaba a Elrond sin pestañear.  
Thorin la miró de soslayo, desaprobando sus modales, inapropiados completamente por mucho que la narración generase tal expectación.

– Procuraba no hacer ruido al caminar, controlar mi respiración agitada, pero no pude ahogar una exclamación de espanto al descubrir una figura enlutada arrodillada e inclinada sobre los cadáveres de dos mílites elfos que yacían en un charco parduzco. Me había delatado. La sombra giró bruscamente la cabeza y me miró con una mezcla de estupor y furia. Esos ojos fríos taladrando la creciente oscuridad de la noche me absorbieron hasta que reparé en otra cosa: una boca saturada de sangre que goteaba de la punta de unos colmillos afilados, desbordándose por el labio inferior, resbalando hasta la barbilla.

Thorin se estremeció al detectar similitudes entre lo que Elrond describía y lo que había ocurrido con Kíli y la muchacha en el bosque de los Trols.

– No voy a engañarte – confesó el elfo a la nízrim –. Sentí miedo, un miedo atávico e infantil. Me quedé petrificado arrostrando la mirada de aquella criatura. Sabía que no se trataba de un orco. Era tan parecida a nosotros y a la vez tan distinta… Ella se irguió y eso me hizo reaccionar. Salí corriendo, no me importaba hacia qué dirección, sólo quería huir, alejarme cuanto pudiera de aquella visión atroz.

Nyx sospechaba que Elrond se estaba callando algo. Un elfo en esa situación seguramente habría echado mano a su espada y la hubiese esgrimido contra la nithré, si bien es cierto que, en habiéndose saciado de sangre, el combate se habría inclinado a favor de esta última.

– En mi carrera, volvía la vista atrás continuamente para comprobar si aquel ser me perseguía; y lo único que veía, despuntando entre la niebla, era un espectro corpóreo, estático junto a un árbol diferente cada vez. No corría. Simplemente con cada ojeada atrás que daba, ella estaba más cerca.  
Hasta que dejó de hallarse a mis espaldas y apareció unos pasos por delante.

Lacayos elfos que traían el segundo plato fueron disuadidos por Gandalf, que levantó una mano autoritaria. No quería que nadie interrumpiese al señor elfo, pues en ese momento había advertido cómo Thorin y la nízrim contenían la respiración.

– Frené. Sentía el corazón a punto de estallar, las lágrimas queriéndose escapar de los ojos y la voz negándose a salir de mi garganta. Creí que ése era mi fin; que acabaría igual que los dos soldados, pero ella permaneció quieta unos instantes y después se limitó a alzar un brazo para señalar primero una dirección. "Por ahí llegarás a la ciudad". Y luego, otra. "Y por allí, a los acantilados, lejos del bosque". No sabía qué hacer. ¿Y si seguía su consejo y aprovechaba para abalanzarse por detrás? Ella continuó de pie, sin aproximarse ni decir nada más, únicamente me observaba impasible. Entonces escuché un ruido metálico, de escarpes y armaduras moviéndose deprisa pateando la vegetación. "No te queda mucho tiempo. Ya vienen". Lo dijo indiferente, como quien constata un hecho probado. Eché un vistazo al primer camino que me había indicado y cuando volteé de nuevo la cabeza, se había esfumado.

Nyxiræ ya no ocultaba su desconcierto. ¿Perdonarle la vida? No tenía sentido. Aun cuando ya hubiera satisfecho su necesidad de sangre, y matarlo no le fuera a reportar más, los testigos no eran tolerados.

– Regresé con mi gente justo antes de que fuésemos atacados por el ejército de los hijos de Fëanor – apostilló Elrond –. Yo contaba a la sazón con seis años de edad.

Fin del cuento.

Ésa era la explicación. Ahora todo encajaba. Elrond era un niño cuando se encontró con la nithré. Y los de su especie no matan niños. Está prohibido salvo fuerza mayor. Es una cuestión de pragmatismo. Si acabas con las crías, no habrá adultos que procreen.

No obstante, a la muchacha le quedaron algunos cabos sueltos, como por ejemplo qué hacía un niño elfo deambulando solo sin supervisión durante el crepúsculo, o si el señor elfo llegó a fijarse en las alas. Pero declinó interrogar a Elrond al respecto; si no lo había aclarado antes era porque no aportaba nada relevante.

Nyx soltó el suspiro que había estado reteniendo y tornó a sentarse correctamente (o casi) en la silla, descansando sobre el respaldo y cruzando piernas y brazos. Pose que los criados entendieron propicia para servir el segundo, perca al horno, que fue festejado sin disimulo por el resto de enanos, ya convencidos de que los iban a matar de hambre.

– Como ves, tu congénere en previsión de la devastación de las huestes noldorin, me dio a elegir entre huir de la masacre o retornar con mi familia. Mas siendo tan pequeño no discerní el porqué ni supe adelantarme a los acontecimientos que se precipitaron.

Atento a lo que Elrond había estado narrando, Thorin había dejado de comer (también porque estaba cansado de tanta ensalada). A él también le habían surgido dudas.

– Por lo que has contado, esa criatura – al decir eso Thorin, Nyxiræ le lanzó una mirada reprobadora – sabía que el ataque de las cohortes era inminente. ¿Por qué asesinar a los dos soldados de avanzadilla? A menos, claro está, que más que de avanzadilla, estuviéramos hablando de emisarios. Sea como fuere, en ambos casos quizás si ella no los hubiese ejecutado, podría haberse retrasado la ofensiva.

– Erráis al suponer que esa nízrim estuviese movida por motivaciones políticas – replicó Nyx adelantándose a Elrond –. Sencillamente los dos elfos se hallaban en el lugar incorrecto en el peor momento. A nosotros no nos importan las guerras que disputéis. Como si os matáis entre vosotros – remachó con total indiferencia –. Aunque por preferir, preferiríamos que no lo hicieseis – clavó los ojos intencionadamente en los de Thorin –. Más comida – sentenció, dirigiéndole una media sonrisa siniestra, dejándole entrever parte de su colmillo derecho, antes de descruzar los brazos para seguidamente llevarse, refinada y parsimoniosa, un trozo de pescado a la boca.

La mueca le cogió desprevenido y sintió la sacudida de un escalofrío. Enhoramala. La chica también lo habría notado y no quería que creyera que ostentaba semejante poder sobre él. "Maldita mujer", pensó Thorin. Y mientras, Nyx pensaba que el pescado no estaba mal, aunque gratinado le habría gustado más.

Elrond, percatándose de la crudeza de la insinuación, decidió dar otro rumbo a la tertulia.

– Deberás disculpar que no te lo haya demandado antes – terció el elfo –. Nyxiræ, ¿verdad? – asintió ella –. En mi descargo alegaré que se lo pregunté a Gandalf en un aparte previo a la cena. Y… ¿tiene algún significado en vuestro idioma?

– En la lengua común podría traducirse por _la Noche de la Ira_.

– Para qué habré preguntado – musitó Elrond para sí.

La muchacha rió suave, en tono quedo. Era consciente de que su nombre resultaba curioso, o hasta agradable, si no se conocía su acepción, pero de todas formas los elfos abusaban de apelativos demasiado cursis: ¿Elrond, cúpula de las estrellas? Por favor. Qué poco contundente.

– Si a usía no le complace, puede llamarme de otro modo. Mornië, verbigracia.

Gandalf se removió en su silla, llamarla _Oscuridad_ en élfico tampoco suponía un avance.

– ¿Hablas el quenya? – inquirió Elrond.

– Hablo muchos idiomas – afirmó la joven. Y estuvo a punto de añadir "salvo el de los enanos", pero se contuvo. Revelar esa carencia delante de Thorin podía ser contraproducente, así que se centró en acabar su plato. La cena se estaba convirtiendo en una tertulia interminable. Por suerte, los criados empezaron a retirar el segundo y a traer los postres. Nyx no veía la hora de irse a dormir.

– Críptica, como todos los de tu especie – sonrió el elfo después de un silencio –. Y teniendo eso en cuenta, debo confesar que me asombré sobremanera cuando te divisé dentro de la compañía. No soléis prodigaros en público – tras lo cual deslizó con su mano un objeto sobre la mesa hasta situarlo frente a la copa de la chica, desvelando una cajita metálica.

"Peligro", alertó a Nyxiræ una voz en su cabeza. "Intenta averiguar tus planes".

Ella tomó la cajita, la abrió y extrajo un cigarro puro, fino y no muy largo, de los que tenía ya liados. Lo cogió de la misma manera insólita que la última vez en la cueva, entre el corazón y el anular. Lo encendió con un chasquido, ahuecando la otra mano para ocultar la procedencia de la llama, y dio la primera calada, profunda y prolongada.

Las damas primero, aprobó Gandalf antes de sacar de algún lugar innombrable bajo su sayo una pipa de madera, dando pie a Thorin a imitarlo si quería. Por desgracia, la suya se encontraba en su dormitorio. Nyx se apercibió del detalle y extendiéndole a Thorin la cajita, le ofreció uno de sus cigarros para que él también pudiese fumar, pero el enano ignoró deliberadamente el gesto. La chica miró la cajita rechazada, preguntándose qué veía de malo en ella, y al cabo se la guardó en un bolsillo del pantalón. "¿No queréis hablarme?, no lo hagáis. Yo sí os hablaré si he menester, aunque sólo sea para irritaros, lo cual me resulta sumamente fácil a la par que entretenido. Me voy a divertir."

Al exhalar la muchacha, no creaba figuras como hacía Gandalf, simplemente dejaba que el humo que expelía tejiese un efímero velo ascendente, que ocultaba su cara, y a través del cual, sus ojos refulgían sibilinos.

– Se ha propuesto devolverme mis pertenencias a plazos – comentó la chica tras una calada, aunque no con ironía, sino más bien confirmando en alto un pensamiento.

– Comprenderás que Glorfindel solamente cumplía mis directrices. Él es de natural bondadoso y recto. Si yo no le hubiese ordenado explícitamente que no te entregase el cinto, te lo habría restituido encantado – repuso el elfo –. Aunque ahora tras vuestra charla, él te considera una enviada del mismísimo Melkor – apuntó Elrond con cierta sorna.

– ¿De quién? – preguntó ingenua Nyxiræ ante la atónita mirada de los tres comensales – ¡Ah! Ya sé a quién se refiere. Es que nosotros lo llamamos de otra forma.

– ¿Cómo? – interpeló autoritario Gandalf.

Calló unos instantes la joven, ponderando la conveniencia de facilitar demasiados datos acerca de la cultura de su especie.

– Érebo – dijo al fin.

Thorin por poco no se atragantó con un pedazo de manzana de la macedonia. – ¿ ¿Cómo has dicho? ? – cuestionó indignado.

"Ah, con que ahora sí me habláis", se jactó en silencio Nyx, esbozando en su mente una sonrisa de triunfo que se cuidó mucho de materializar en sus labios.

– Sé que os sonará parecido a vuestro reino, pero os aseguro que es mera coincidencia. Nosotros lo llamábamos así antes de que pensaseis siquiera en levantar Érebor. En realidad, como todos los pueblos, tenemos nuestros propios nombres para vuestras deidades – y a Elrond y Gandalf no les pasó desapercibido el hecho de que especificase sutilmente que los Nízrim no creían en los Valar.

Thorin no deseaba preguntárselo, pero la curiosidad le superó. – Y a Aüle, ¿con qué nombre lo conoces?

– ¿Con qué nombre lo conocéis vos? – interrogó divertida la muchacha, apagando el puro en un improvisado cenicero que Lindir le había suministrado.

– Te he preguntado yo primero – el enano empezaba a arrepentirse de haberse dirigido a ella por segunda vez en toda la noche.

– Y yo después – siguió ella con su juego –. Quid pro quo, información a cambio de información. Es lo justo – opuso la chica. Thorin convino con un ligero movimiento de mano. Adelante.

– Hefesto – declaró Nyxiræ.

Thorin rumió unos instantes la respuesta, intentando establecer si le agradaba o no. La joven permanecía expectante. Quizás en otra situación, no la hubiera satisfecho, pues técnicamente no le había dado su palabra, pero con Gandalf y Elrond presentes, no había margen para escaquearse. – Mahal – atajó finalmente entre dientes, y se prometió no volver a tratar a la muchacha en lo que restase de velada.

Unos elfos comenzaron a recoger las dulceras de postre de la mesa. Por fin.  
Nyx no lo dudó, y no iba a esperar a una hipotética taza de café que dilatase esta agónica reunión, pese a que la hubiese aceptado de buen grado. En su opinión, sus contertulios tampoco lo merecían tanto. Se conformaba con el relato de Elrond y el haberse divertido un rato a costa de un orgulloso Thorin. Y además necesitaba dormir.

– Si me disculpan, me gustaría retirarme a mis aposentos – aventuró cauta, ya que para ello debía contar con el beneplácito del anfitrión.

– ¿No prefieres quedarte al café? – "cómo lo sabía", se dijo Nyx, "no me sueltan ni con aceite hirviendo" – Acompañado de chocolate, por supuesto – insistió Elrond.

– ¿Negro? – el chocolate eran palabras mayores. Para Nyxiræ había resultado ser, las pocas veces que había conseguido encontrarlo en esas latitudes, un sustitutivo del sexo que le escaseaba desde hacía ¿siglos? Oh, pardiez, esperaba que no fuera tanto.

– Si te gusta negro, negro lo haré traer – accedió el elfo –. ¿Muy negro?

– El más puro que tenga, si no es molestia – manifestó la chica con fingida timidez.

– En absoluto. Se lo ofrezco a quien sabe apreciarlo – y con una seña, conminó tácitamente a Lindir para que fuese en su busca.

Mientras se servía el café, oscuro y corto, Elrond aprovechó para rescatar una conversación olvidada y pendiente.

– Y bien, Nyxiræ, ilumíname. ¿Cómo es que alguien como tú ha determinado "mezclarse"?

La pregunta se le antojó como un símil entre ella y una yegua, a la que fueran a cruzar con un asno a la fuerza. Sacudió imperceptiblemente la cabeza para librarse de tal comparación. Debía escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras para no delatarse, ni a ella ni a Thorin, pues habiendo presenciado su disputa con Gandalf, sabía que él tampoco estaba por la labor de confiar nada a los elfos.

– Necesito de la habilidad de los enanos. Son los mejores herreros en la Tierra Media, después de la caída de los forjadores Noldor en la Primera Edad – ahora fue Thorin el que se removió en su silla. Esa mujer lograba enojarlo prácticamente con cada frase u oscilación de su cuerpo. ¿Por detrás de los elfos en capacidades? La convivencia hasta la Montaña Solitaria se presagiaba insufrible.

Lindir estaba demostrando ser un mayordomo muy eficiente, ya que apenas ella hubo terminado de justificarse, emergió de la galería con una pequeña bandeja de plata en su diestra, portando el oscuro objeto de deseo de la nízrim. Y antes de que Elrond pudiese rebatirla, solicitó nuevamente la aquiescencia del señor elfo para degustar el cacao en sus dependencias.

El elfo tuvo que claudicar, poco más podría sonsacarle. Le concedió la venia y pidió a Lindir que la escoltase hasta su alcoba, llevándose el exótico dulce consigo, a lo que Gandalf se despidió de él resignado; tendría que contentarse con el café y una inexpresiva onza de chocolate con leche.

Aún se alejaban por los pasillos tornando ella a prenderse el velo, cuando llegó a sus oídos un sonido de lira y un jolgorio típico de enanos. "Vaya, ahora que me marcho empieza la fiesta". Efectivamente, Bófur, queriendo prolongar el insólito acontecimiento de cenar en un hogar elfo, se arrancó a bailar sobre su taburete al son del tañido de un arpa en miniatura que (¡sorpresa!) Thorin tocaba, pero Nyx no pudo presenciar semejante derroche de jovialidad y cercanía por parte del rey enano, pues ya habían alcanzado la puerta doble de su habitación.

Lindir le dio la bandeja y las buenas noches y ella cerró la puerta tras de sí. Colocó la bandeja encima de un velador próximo al lecho y fue al cuarto de baño. Una vez hubo lavado y puesto a secar la ropa que había dejado a remojo, se desvistió, y se asomó desnuda a uno de los ventanales. La luna se hallaba casi en su zénit, hacia poniente. Debía memorizar su posición en el firmamento para calcular después cuánto tiempo había dormido. Apartó todos los ropajes elfos que había esparcidos sobre la cama, y se metió en ella. Tomó una porción de chocolate y dejó que se fundiera lentamente dentro de su boca. Era fuerte, amargo, pero le encantaba.

En su mente brotaban imágenes de Eveno confundiéndose con las del enano rubio que la había acariciado en la gruta. Ambos guardaban cierta semejanza, o al menos eso le pareció a ella sumida entre la vigilia y el sueño que comenzaba a embargarla. Instintivamente resbaló una mano, rozando delicadamente su vientre, hasta detenerse en su sexo, y empezó a dibujar en él círculos infinitos con su dedo corazón, estimulándolo gracias a los destellos entremezclados del nicrón, otrora compañero suyo, y del joven enano del cual ignoraba el nombre.  
Pero se durmió en el sueño de su raza antes de llegar a nada.

* * *

N. del A.: Hace unos días vi un gif animado de una escena de la versión extendida de El Hobbit que transcurría durante la cena en Rivendel: Bófur pegando saltos sobre una especie de puf y Thorin marcando el compás con el pie, aunque no se apreciaba bien si sujetaba algo (¿una lira quizás?) entre sus brazos o sencillamente los tenía cruzados.  
Como veis, he querido incluir dicha escena en el fic aun no sabiendo muy bien si será así o no :) ¡Qué ganas de que salga ya la V.E.!

EDITO: Por lo visto, ya ha salido en España la V.E. con los 13 min. adicionales.


End file.
